Sealed Fate
by Miss Lily Michaels
Summary: Naru Uzumaki had only one reason for living:to protect the second prince of Konoha.Despite her mysterious heritage she is willing to do anything to ensure the safety of her beloved prince.Even at the cost of her own life.SasukeXFemNaru
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! So first off thank-you for clicking on this story and having the interest to read this story of mine. This is my first story under my new pen name :] So for my old readers thanks for coming back and reading my stories :D. This is a vampire fic with SasukeXFemNaruto if you don't like this pairing then please don't give me a negative review for this reason alone _. You have be warned! _Words like this are thoughts._ WARNING: This chapter has a rape scene I tried not to make it too graphic but it is still there if it makes you uncomfortable then skip the last two chapters. Well enjoy the story and tell me what you think :].

* * *

><p>Dark gloomy skies surrounded the kingdom of Konoha as thunder and lightning littered the sky as the people suffered from its wrath. Murky shadows filled the alleys as starving orphans cuddled to keep warm. The temperature was well below freezing and the cardboard boxes provided little warmth for the poor children living in these quarters. But who could they blame for their misery? They were all orphans, their parents had been killed or they had been abandoned by them. One little girl in particular was more pitiful than the rest. Her vampire father abandoned her and her han-kyuuketsuki (half-blood or half-vampire) mother before she was even born, and eventually he hired people to kill them both. She did survive but you can't really call her lucky because the reason she survived was because her mother used herself as a distraction to protect her. Her status as a han-kyuuketsuki also sealed her fate for any future happiness. Humans would not accept her for fear of being killed and no vampire would be willing to degrade themselves and take in a han-kyuuketsuki. This is the tragic story of Naru Uzumaki, a han-kyuuketsuki with more natural abilities than anyone could ever imagine, but with great power comes responsibilities and sadness that can never be imagined.<p>

The storm continued to worsen as the young Naru cuddled to stay warm. Normally there would be a kind person who came by and gave out food to the orphans but not to her, because she was han-kyuuketsuki, she was hated by vampires and feared by humans, thus no one ever showed any pity towards her. She breathed in short breaths as she felt her stomach tighten with each passing second. The last time she had gotten a scrap to eat was nearly a week ago and now her stomach pinched with pain and emptiness. She could feel her head start to spin and her body getting weaker; she crawled out of her cardboard box to see if there were any people passing out food but then she remembered that there was someone yesterday; when she begged for something to eat he kicked her into mud and refused to give her anything. She sighed at her fate and tried to return to soggy box only to realize that another orphan had taken her place. Tears brimmed in her eyes; she knew she would not be able to get any warmth for the rest of the night. She slowed started to walk away as she neared a giant canopy tree that resided near a lake. Her small body fell to exhaustion on the trees roots as tears continued to fall from her eyes. _What did I do to deserve this? _She asked herself. Her blue cerulean eyes looked towards the sky as white flakes began to fall to the ground. _Is this how I'm going to die?_ She felt her eyelids getting heavier and heavier as she heard light footsteps approach her without any thought she reached out and grabbed someone's leg."Please save me. I will do anything… please." With those final words she gave out to her weariness and fell unconscious. The figure could only stare at the strange girl before him. She was only a few years younger than him and her blond hair was uncommon, but what intrigued him the most were the beautiful sapphire eyes he had seen. "Sasuke-sama where are you?" A servant called out. He gasped as he found the prince under the sacred tree with a dirty ragged-dress girl at his feet. He ran to the prince tried to pull him away. "Please return to the palace."

"What about her?" The prince asked. The servant looked at the figure at the prince's feet; just by looking at her he could easily tell that she was not a true vampire.

"She's just a han-kyuuketsuki, it doesn't matter if she dies. We must return before someone realizes that you're outside the palace."

"But she's going to die in the cold." The servant shook his head.

"She's a han-kyuuketsuki her life has no value."

"Why? She's still a living person like us isn't she? She has the same eyes, ears, nose, and mouth like us doesn't she? The servant could only stand with his mouth open and surprised with the logic that the prince had presented before him.

"Very well, but even if we bring her back, she may not be able to stay in the palace." The servant finally picked up the frail body as the two began to walk back to the palace. The prince smiled.

"Her life is worth something because she will be the one to protect me and be at by side at all times." The servant stopped walking.

"Your Highness must be joking. She is just a han-kyuuketsuki how can she protect you?" The prince continued to walk, he looked back and said, "Because she owes me her life, and because of that her life will always belong to me." The servant sighed as he quickened his steps to catch up to the prince. "I guess her fate is sealed then."

"Did you say something Neji?"

"Nothing my prince."

Time skip 10 years later….

A gentle wind blew through the courtyard of the castle. It swayed the blond bangs of a 16-year-old adolescent. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply as she steadied her grip on a katana. A stream of arrows came flooding towards her as she effectively dodged and reflected them without hesitating. Her sapphire eyes opened and in front of her were at least 1000 arrows either broken or cut into pieces. "You're getting better at this." Naru turned to the direction of the voice. She already knew who it was but seeing him always brought a smile to her face. "Thank-you Sasuke-sama"

"Geez we've known each other for more than ten years and you still use honorifics."

"It's my way of showing respect to you."

"But it sounds so serious. Can't you just call me Sasuke, or Sasuke-bear or some other cute nickname?" She laughed softly at his question.

"If I did then people would think that we're a couple." Sasuke raised one eyebrow.

"What's wrong with people thinking that?" Her eyes adverted to the ground. She knew where this conversation was going and she didn't like it one bit.

"Sasuke" his eyes widen as she said his name without an honorific "you know why. Please don't make this more difficult than it already is." She began to walk out of the courtyard before turning back. "By the way Happy 18th Birthday."

Later that night…

Music and laughter filled the Night castle as vampires drank to the celebration of the second Prince's birthday. Sasuke plastered on a fake smile for his guests, none of whom he invited. They were all nobles or other rich vampires that his father wanted to stay on good terms with. Beside him was the lovely Naru in an elegant white dress that beautifully contrasted her sapphire eyes. "Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!" Sasuke's eye twitched he knew exactly who that was and he was dreading every second of this party. A blob of pink came out of nowhere and tried to glomp him before being stopped by Naru.

"Sakura-san please behave like a lady in front of Sasuke-sama." Sakura narrowed her emerald eyes into slits.

"Sasuke-kun is my fiancé I can act however I want in front him." She stuck out her tongue.

"That may be true but you're in the presence of many important guests not just Sasuke-sama." Sasuke tried to hold back a chuckle._ She's got her there._

"You're so annoying you why can't you go away _han-kyuuketsuki_?" She hissed the last words. Sasuke felt his blood start to boil in anger.

"Sakura in case you haven't notice Naru is my bodyguard and if you're telling her to go away that would mean that you want me unprotected and killed."

"Thh-that's not wha…"

"Just leave me alone." With that Sasuke left the room with Naru following him to the bar. "Damn thank god I turned 18, now I can drink without people scolding me." He downed a martini in one gulp. Naru smiled softly.

"Why did you get mad when Sakura-san insulted me?" He looked at her quizzically.

"Because you're really important to me."

"It is because I'm your bodyguard?" Sasuke sighed.

"It's not just that. Without you my life pointless, I'd be putting on a fake mask for everyone to see and be the person that I don't want to be." She sighed. Everything was so tiring. She knew that the prince loved her more than just a friend but at the same time she knew that they could never be together. He was a prince, and she was a lowly han-kyuuketsuki. She turned away her eyes and looked at the extremely tempting drinks.

"Bartender can I get a triple please?" He nodded and began to shake and brew her drink.

"A triple?" He eyed her drink. "It's that too much for you?" She scoffed.

"You know as well as I that I can't get drunk no matter how many drinks I get." She downed her triple in one sip.

"You want to bet on that?" Two hours and an uncountable amount of drinks later Naru dragged the second prince back to his room as he slurred random things. "I cun still drin you know."

"Hai hai I lost I admit defeat." She smiled at his childish drunken state. She opened a door leading to an enormous room adorned with the Uchiha crest as well as other expensive trinkets. She gently placed him on his king-sized bed as she helped him loosen his collar.

"Naru wat your present for me buttday?" She smiled softly.

"You'll find out in the morning." She then pulled the covers over the drunken prince. As she started to leave she felt her arm being pulled back, her body jerked to the sudden movement causing her to lose her balance. She felt her lips fall on Sasuke's and before she could pull them back she felt him tighten his grip on her as his tongue danced around her mouth. "Mmm Sas…" she moaned as her lips were silenced once again. She felt a hot tongue run itself over the roof of her mouth before plunging deeper into her mouth and deviously shoving a pill down her throat. "Wha…" the effect was immediate her surroundings became blurry as she started to feel light-headed. The ceiling was spinning and she found it hard to control her body. Heat flushed her cheeks as her body tingled in strange places. Taking advantage of the situation the prince promptly flipped her body and started to ravish her neck. "What… was… ahhh…. that?" She said between gasps. She wanted to slap herself for being so stupid. There was no way Sasuke could have gotten drunk that quickly.

"Some low-dose drugs, don't worry it not harmful." he murmured as he started to undress her. Naru continued to feel disoriented as she tried to push him off her.

"Stop we can't do this." Surprisingly she felt his hands recede from her back zipper. She averted her eyes as she felt his deep onyx eyes piece her mind as if reading her thoughts. "I'm just a bodyguard and a han-kyuuketsuki at that. We can never be together." She tried to sit up before being harshly pushed onto the bed. She struggled to get up again but her arms were being tightly held down over her head. For once she was afraid of Sasuke because she didn't know what he was going to do.

"Do you honestly think that I give a fuck about the rules?" Naru shrunk in fear of his anger. He was extremely angry, his dark obsidian eyes had turned blood red and his fangs were dangerously near her neck. "Do you know how long I've wanted you? I've wanted you so much that it's driving me to the point of insanity. Every time I see you I want to suck every drop of blood out of you and ravish you. I've waited for 10 years and I won't wait any longer." Without another word he used his free hand to rip off the elegant gown that had previously been worn by Naru and he used the sash to tie her hands to the bed. He stared at the sight before him. Naru was beautiful. No matter how he looked at her she was absolutely stunning. Her perfectly shaped body and her round breasts aroused him further. He sealed her lips with his own to prevent arguments as his hands roamed her body exploring every inch. His hand found its way under her bra and he started to massage her breasts, pinching her nipples every so often earning him a moan from her lips. His ministrations continued while his other hand roughly moved downwards where he felt her insides getting wet. He probed a finger and he heard Naru gasp.

"Sasuke." her sapphire eyes looked desperate and begged him to stop, but there was no going back now. He removed his finger and tore off her remaining undergarments. He positioned his aching member near her entrance. Without warning he plunged himself deep into her and took away her innocence. Tears streaked Naru's tanned face as she breathed in short breaths trying to cope with the pain. She tightened her grip on her sash hoping to lessen the pain. After what seemed like an eternity she felt his rod thrust in and out of her. Naru's cries filled the room but the prince continued to have his way with her. Once he neared his released he tenderly licked the side of her neck before harshly biting down and sucking her blood as he released his sperm into her body. Naru went into shock as she felt pain course through her entire body. Never before did she feel this sort of agony and pain. Satisfied with his meal the prince withdrew himself from her body and promptly fell asleep. Tears continued to run down her eyes as she realized what had happened. _Now my fate will be forever sealed._ She closed her eyes as she cried herself to sleep still under the influence of drugs and still tied up like a dog.

* * *

><p>Reviews? Please? :D There is a difference between constructive criticism and plain meaness. The first one is gladly accepted :]. The more reviews I get the more I'll feel motivated to update! Anyone who writes me a review gets cookies :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Got a new laptop! I got so excited I opened Microsoft and started writing like crazy XD. Thus you see this chapter :D.

Whee I got 9 reviews :D. Cookies to Karishiana, Blind Ribbon, Hellcleaner, 2468097531, kuroyuri, Streema, JlovesGaara, gunsAndROSES2656, and Atari 9. You guys are AWESOME! To answer Karishiana's question about why half-vampires are shunned its because the society of the vampires are very proud. To have someone who is not of pure blood around them is like having the plague in their midst. Naru is not worthy enough to be in the presence of so many pure blood vampires thus, many people do not welcome her existence. She is also the bodyguard of the Prince Sasuke and many people believe that she is not capable to handle such an important task because stereotypically pure vampires are stronger and better than half-bloods. So I noticed that a couple of people reviewed saying that I should add more detail to the story. I tried to put more details in this chapter so hopefully I got better :]. As always enjoy the chapter and review please!

* * *

><p>The next morning…<p>

Pink streaks filled the sky as the sun rose to greet the people of Konoha. The second she felt herself being basked in sunlight, she awoke to her cruel reality. Her hands were still tied but since the drug wore off she could easily free herself. She looked beside her to the sleeping prince and felt only shame as more tears left her eyes. _He raped me. He actually raped me._ Her body trembled at the thought of what happened and the night before as she quietly got off the bed being extremely careful not to wake the prince. _The last thing I want to do now is to confront him._ As she stood up a sharp pain shot through her stomach, she hugged herself hoping to reduce the pain as she made her way to the bathroom to clean herself up. She borrowed some clothes from the prince's closet and started to leave before realizing that she had forgotten something important. She walked across the room and opened a large chest that had a beautifully made katana etched with silver intricate designs that contrasted the specially made black blade that she had spent months looking for. She laid it on the table which was centered in the middle of the room and made her departure. As she made her way back to her room a millions thoughts swarmed her head. _What should I do? If the elders find out about this we'll both be severely punished._ If she told the elders that he raped her then he would probably lose his crown, but on the other hand if Sasuke told them that she seduced him then she would be put to death. She sighed at her predicament, she couldn't turn him in, she owed him her life and she never live with the burden of knowing that she was responsible for ruining his life. _What choice do I have but to keep quiet?_ As she neared her quarters she saw a familiar face waiting for her. "Neji what are you doing here?" She felt his white eyes glancing at her attire and the marks on her wrists which she discreetly hid behind her back.

"Hmm I was just wondering why you never came back to your quarters after you escorted the prince back."

"The prince was still drunk so I stayed by his side to ensure his safety." She finished her lie with a fake smile. "Now if you'll excuse me..."as she entered her room she heard something being whispered into her ear.

"You know, if you want to hide the fact that the two of you had sex then at least be smart enough to hide the teeth marks on your neck." Her azure eyes widen and her hand defensively flew to her neck in a futile attempt to cover up the marks left the night before. His smirk widened as he walked away. "Just saying." He felt something tug his arm.

"Please, don't tell anyone." Her sapphire eyes looked desperate but he shook her off without a care.

"Why the hell shouldn't I? You're just a mere han-kyuuketsuki why should I care if you get punished for seducing the prince?"

"I..." she was at a loss for words, she knew that Neji would never believe her if she said Sasuke had raped her. Neji always help high regards for the prince, right then she knew that no one would believe her word over the prince's, because the truth of the matter was that she was a han-kyuuketsuki and han-kyuuketsukis were worthless. She tried a different approach. "Please, I don't want to ruin his reputation, and if the elders find out, they might strip him of his title." Neji narrowed his eyes.

"Fine I won't tell anyone, but if anyone does find out you better take the fall, I won't allow Prince Sasuke to be punished for your stupid mistakes." She nodded in agreement as he walked away. She entered her room, although much smaller in comparison to the princes' it made her feel at home and safe. She quickly took off the princes' clothes, not wanting another reminder of what had happened and changed into her usual attire. A blue tank under a black fishnet shirt along with blacks tights. She decided to throw on a turtleneck sweater to hide the marks on her neck and wrist. She strapped on her ninja gear to her thigh and she finished her attire with a dazzling sapphire necklace that matched the color of her eyes, it was the only possession that her mother had left and she valued it greatly. She left the room and mentally prepared herself for the day. Luckily she wouldn't have to face Sasuke until a few hours later when the prince would wake up, or be woken up, so she decided to relieve some stress. She entered the Huyga dojo. The dojo was a place where everyone had spars and were observed by others to ensure that no one would get hurt unnecessarily. Naru bowed respectfully to the foreman, who only scoffed at her presence. She entered the first room on the right where all the advanced fighters were sparing. She bowed again to the master in the room and took a seat on the mat next to Huyga Hinata. Her friend stared at her strangely.

"Are you alright? You don't normally come here unless something was bothering you." She asked concerned for her friend.

Naru allowed a fake smile to grace her features. "It's nothing. I just felt like getting some practice today."

Although she wasn't convinced she let it go. "If you say so." Their eyes soon moved to the match in front of them. Sai was fighting against Kiba, who was losing because his dog wasn't allowed in the dojo, thus he was at a disadvantage. The fight continued to progress until Sai managed to hit Kiba directly in the stomach sending him off the mat. "Shit." the dog owner gently massaged his stomach and bowed to his opponent before leaving to tend to his wounds. The people in the room started clapped before they were silenced by the teacher in the room. "Who's next?' Kakashi asked. His right eye scanned the room and he noticed the blond girl.

"Naru you're next." She nodded and walked on the mat to her starting postition. "Ready." The two fighters bowed to each other and took their stances. "Fight." A split second later Naru saw a kick come flying towards her face which she easily blocked with her forearm. In response she grabbed the leg and used her opponents weight against him and flipped him to the ground. Sai quickly recovered from his fall he decided to find another way to attack. He threw a fake punch and at the same time he sent a strong kick towards Naru's stomach. She saw through his fake attack and she did a triple backflip to create some space between her and her opponent. This time it was her turn to attack. She swiftly rushed towards Sai closing the space between them, and she did a leg sweep making Sai trip forcing him to do a single back flip to regain his balance. The second he was on his feet a again a fist was already millimeters away from his face. He had lost. "Very good. The both of you take a seat please." Naru lowered her fist and walked back to her seat with Sai following her. "Everyone except Sai, Naru, and Hinata please leave." The other students nodded and left without another word. Kiba, however was reluctant to leave glaring at the three people who he knew were better fighters than he was. "I have a mission for the three of you. You are to escort the Prince Sasuke and Princess Sakura safely to the Flower Country where the prince will spend the remainder of the summer in his fiance's residence." Naru stiffed at the mention of Sasuke's name. On the bright side after the mission she wouldn't have to see him again until after summer, she didn't know why but she felt an uncomfortable feeling at the bottom of her stomach. Maybe it was anxiety or maybe it was jealousy. "Naru are to you paying attention?" She snapped out of her thoughts and nodded. "Neji, Shikamaru, and I will also be on this mission as an extra precaution. We will move in two teams, Hinata, Shikamaru and I will be escorting Princess Sakura and the Naru will lead rest of you to escort Prince Sasuke. We will leave be leaving in a few hours, you're dismissed." The three of them all headed towards their rooms to start packing. Hinata's room was in the opposite direction so she said bye to Sai and Naru. As the two were walking the silence was getting more and more awkward.

"Did something happen between you and his Highness?" Naru stopped walking. "I thought I felt his presence when you came in the dojo." He made a quick movement towards her neck and pulled down her turtle neck revealing the bite marks. Naru slapped his hand away and covered the marks with her hand her eyes stared at the ground to avoid Sai's gaze. Sai sighed. "I figured that's what happened when you brought him to his room. I did think though that he would have more self control."

Her eyes shot up, "You don't think that I seduced him?"

"Well considering the fact that you didn't finish our spar in 5 seconds makes me think that there's something wrong with you. And I noticed that it was strange that your punch was weaker than usual."

"Please don't tell anyone."

"Why not? If anyone finds out you'll be the one that's punished. And considering that you're a han-kyuuketsuki do you honestly think that the elders will let this matter go away? They'll have you killed. You know that don't you?" She averted her eyes again. He sighed. "You know that I'm helping you right? Your position here is already delicate enough as it is. Anything that you do wrong will result in punishment. I'm telling you this as your friend, pretty soon someone will find out what happened and they will think that you seduced the prince."

She started walking again. "I know. But I have no other choice but to keep quiet." She continued to walk back to her room leaving her astonished friend behind. Sai shook his head. _Why can't I shake off this bad feeling?_ He decided to walk to his room the other way in order to avoid another conversation with the foolish girl.

An hour later in Prince Sasuke's room...

The room was spinning and there was a sick feeling at the bottom of the prince's stomach. He had a strong urge to throw up but he kept his stomach from regurgitating. He felt a migraine coming when he tried to sit up from his bed. _Damn why is this room so bright?_ At that same moment he realized that he was naked and the dress that had been worn by Naru was on the ground, torn in several pieces. His eyes widen. _Fuck I really hope I didn't do what I think I did._ He massaged his temples hoping to lessen his oncoming headache and he tried to drag his feet to the bathroom. The ice cool water felt comforting on his skin as he got over his hangover. After his short shower he sat back down on his bed to try to remember what had happened the night before. _Okay. I remember up until that one martini and everything after that is a blur. Shit what the hell did I do? _His eyes wandered around the room until they stopped at an object he didn't remember seeing before. He walked over to his table and saw a beautifully engrave sheathe with a dragon engraving on it and on the hilt was the mark of the Uchiha clan. He drew the katana and he saw the beautiful black blade which he knew must was nearly impossible to find. He then noticed the note on the table written in an elegant kanji which he immediately recognized as Naru's.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I had a hard time finding a piece of black sapphire big enough to make this but in the end I was able to find it just in time for your birthday. The silver etchings on the blade tell of the Uchiha clan's history which I thought was only appropriate for the second prince of the land of fire. And I also had the blade fused with a sort of chemical that would enhanced any lightning or fire type jutsu that you would use. I know that you probably have other, better weapons to use but I thought that this was the best thing I could get for you. This weapon should only be used as a last resort to protect you because I will always remain by your side and protect you even at the cost of my life. So please stay safe if I should ever leave your side. Best wishes to you in the future and I hope you'll have many more wonderful birthdays. __Happy 18th Birthday__._

_-Naru_

His hands started shaking after he had finished reading the letter._ Shit if I really did something to her I don't think I can forgive myself. _He tried once again to scour his mind for any memories that might have helped him remember what happened the night before to no avail. He sighed. As he was about to get dressed he heard a knock on the door. "Sasuke-sama may I come in?" The prince quickly hid Naru's dress before replying.

"Yes." Neji came in along with two other servant girls who curtsied to the prince and started to do their jobs.

"His Majesty has decided that you will spend the summer at Sakura-san's castle and you are to leave within the next hour." The prince was didn't know how to react to this sudden information.

"Why wasn't I informed of this sooner?" The prince kept his calm posture but inside him mind a million thoughts were flying by as he could only imagine how horrible his summer was going to be. He was angry, but he knew he couldn't show his true emotions.

"Your father decided that it would be best to keep this from you, in case you had any objections to this. Also, at the end of this summer your wedding will be held here after you return from your trip." In his mind Sasuke had lost it. _You're fucking kidding me right? Not only do I have to spend a whole summer with that bitch but I have to marry her afterwards? _Sasuke sighed. He knew this was coming but he didn't think that the moment would come so soon. In the back of his mind he kept thinking of the frighten sapphire eyes of his blond bodyguard. He couldn't remember why she had that kind of expression but he shrugged it off. He had to talk to her first before doing anything rash.

"When did you say we're leaving again?"

"An hour your highness, the servants are already packing your things. Is there anything specific that you would like to bring along?" Sasuke was about to shake his head but he remember his new birthday gift.

"Make sure to pack this with my things." he pointed to the katana on the table.

"Yes your highness." Without another word the second prince left the room his find his bodyguard to find out exactly what happened.

Naru was silently packing her things not knowing what to do when she would have to face the prince. _Well at least I have around an hour to figure out what to say._ She then felt the presence of the one person she did not want to talk.

"Naru it's me can I come in?" A poignant pause filled the air. Naru took a deep breath.

"Yes." The door creaked open and the prince hesitantly walked in. Naru plastered on a fake smile hoping that the prince wouldn't bring up what happened last night. "Is there something wrong?" At the bottom of his stomach the prince felt relief. If she was smiling then whatever he did then he must not have gotten very far.

"It's umm... it's about last night." Her smile dropped slightly. "I can't exactly remember what happened. I had a few too many drinks and I think I might have done something that I would regret. I didn't do anything to you did I? The prince held his breath praying that what he thought had happened wasn't going to become a reality.

Naru felt confused. She didn't know if she was suppose to be angry or happy that her rapist had forgotten everything that had happened. _I can't believe he honestly doesn't remember anything. _Right then she made her decision, in order to protect him; she would have to continue to lie to him for the rest of her life. She turned around and forced her body to make some movements indicating that she was in an uncomfortable situation which wasn't too difficult to accomplish. "Nothing happened." The prince saw her body gestures and he knew she was lying.

"Your dress and undergarments were in my room and they were torn in several pieces. Are honestly telling me that I didn't do anything?" He grabbed her shoulders forcing her to face him. Tears were brimming in her eyes; Sasuke felt a pang in his chest. _Shit something did happened. _"Naru tell me the truth. What happened?"

She opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out. She took a breath and started to weave a fake story for the prince. "After you had too many drinks I took you back to your room. You were pretty drunk so I tried to help you change your clothes but you grabbed me and starting kissing me. I tried to fight you off but you're pretty strong when you're drunk and when you tore off my clothes I fought back harder and knocked you out." She took a breath hoping that the prince would believe her. Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank god. I thought I had raped you. If I did then I don't think I could ever forgive myself." His legs gave in from all the suspense and he sat down hiding his face with his hands. Naru bit her lip and knelt down until she was at his eye level.

"I'm sorry." She hung her head in shame. He looked through the gaps between his fingers to look at her.

"Why are you sorry? I was the one who attacked you. I'm the one that should be apologizing."

"Even if you did hurt me, I shouldn't have knocked you out. If you want to punish me then I'll take any punishment without any complaints." Sasuke didn't know what to think. _I'm the one who nearly raped her and she is apologizing for it? _Sasuke had truly wished that Naru wasn't his bodyguard; if she wasn't then their relationship wouldn't be so strained. He noticed his cute bodyguard fidgeting with the fabric on her tights waiting for her punishment.

"Naru." She lifted her head.

"Yeummp." He had sealed her lips with his own before pulling away and holding her in an embrace.

"I am sorry for what I did, but I don't think I can control my feelings for you anymore. I truly care about you and I know that you might not feel the same way but can't you give me a chance?" Naru couldn't understand why the second prince of Konoha loved her; she was only a han-kyuuketsuki whose sole duty is to protect him with her life. Deep down in her heart she wanted to return his feelings for her but her mind knew better than to have such a dangerous affair.

"I... I can't. You're getting married and I don't want to stand between you and Sakura-san." The prince sighed as he stood up.

"If that's the way you see it then fine. However, my punishment for you is to be my girlfriend until the day I get married." He smirked knowing that she couldn't refuse him.

"But..." She started to argue back but she knew she wouldn't be able to win the argument. "Okay. But no one can find out about it."_ You're too innocent Naru, for having only one request out of this punishment._ He thought.

"Very well, if I can't make you fall in love with me before my wedding night then I shall accept my fate and marry Sakura without any complaints." _You wouldn't win. _She thought sadly as Sasuke pulled her in for a hug. _Because I'm already in love with you._

* * *

><p>REVIEW please! It only takes a few minutes and it makes me very very very happy :D. It also makes me want to update faster! So I win you guys win everyones happy :] Cupcakes for everyone that gives me a review! Noticed how I upgraded from the cookie? :P Critiques are also welcome so please press the pretty button at the bottom middle of this page!<p>

P.S. This chapter has almost 4000 words o.O is that too much for one chapter? Let me know what you think!_  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews! *Hands out cupcakes :]. So as I was editing this I was suddenly struck down by a cold -.- so if there's grammar issues I apologize _. As always enjoy the chapter and review please!

* * *

><p>One hour later at the Konoha Gates...<p>

Kakashi, Shikamaru and Hinata had already begun their journey to the Flower Country with Princess Sakura and the second escort team was starting their journey. As the team leader Naru was the first one there followed by Sai then Neji, and finally the prince arrived with his things carried by servants. They traveled in incognito with the prince's belongings in a scroll held by Sai in order to avoid unwanted attention. Luckily the prince had been trained in martial arts from a young age thus his presence was not a burden, however protection was of course necessary. The land was calm and tranquil as the group traveled. They passed through the land of the sand with ease, for they were allied with them, however the next land would be more difficult to travel through, the land of the wind. The land of wind and the land of fire were always on opposite ends of the spectrum. For as long as anyone can remember these two kingdoms have been mortal enemies, neither side willing to offer a peace treaty. After traveling for almost the entire day Naru decided that they had to stop to rest. "Is it wise to stop in this territory?" Neji asked.

"We don't have much of a choice. If we continue moving at this rate without rest our energy will be completely depleted. We'll rest here for the night and be up at dawn to continue our journey." Neji silently agreed as he and Sai set up their camp Naru went to set traps in the surrounding area. She summoned several of her clones and within a few minutes there were traps set everywhere in a ten kilometer distance from the camp. Satisfied with the traps she had set, Naru started to walk back towards the camp feeling a presence following her. "Sasuke-sama I know you're there." Out of nowhere the prince flew out of a tree and landed before her.

"Damn I thought I was doing a good job concealing my chakra."

"It's not that you didn't do a good job, It's that I'm sensitive to your chakra signature." She had said too much. "What I mean is that since I'm your bodyguard I have to be able to detect your chakra where ever I am."

"If you say so." The two started to walk back to the camp. "Naru, you know that you can drop the honorifics right? After all you are my girlfriend, I don't want us to seem so unfamiliar." A blush marred her tan cheeks at the word girlfriend. This might just be a game for the prince but to her it was a dream come true. In her moment of distraction she failed to notice the foreign presences that were quickly approaching them.

"Sasuke-sa... I mean Sasuke I," she noticed the presence a moment too late she flung her body in front of the prince as a shield to protect him from an incoming kunai. It plunged deep into her shoulder as she grimnced with pain. Thinking quickly she sent a flare flying towards the sky and hoped that Sai and Neji would come quickly. She pulled out the kunai covered with black and red blood._ Shit there was poison on the it_. She grabbed the prince and they flew through the trees as the enemy was rapidly getting closer. Naru summoned 100 clones and hoped that they would buy some time for them to get regroup with Sai and Neji. In just a few minutes the memories of the clones had come back to her. "There's two of them chasing us and they're getting close." She suddenly stopped and jumped back just as an explosive kunai appeared out of nowhere. Two vampires fell from the trees. One had a giant sword with a hole near the end of the blade and the other one was wearing a mask. The one wearing an anbu wind mask spoke.

"We only want the prince. We don't want to hurt you." Naru already had her katana out ready to fight.

"You won't get him unless you get past me first."

"Then I'm sorry I'll have to kill you." he held up six senbon needles and aimed then all accurately at different vital points. In a yellow flash Sasuke saw Naru spin a circle creating a wind barrier deflecting all of them. Suddenly he felt the presence of a mad killer inching towards him, he jumped backwards just in time as a giant sword nearly sliced him in half. Naru had to concentrate on her battle as she hoped that she had gotten the more difficult opponent. A dozen more needles came flying towards her as she ducked behind a tree. She discretely made a shadow clone and as it fought the masked vampire she began a series of difficult hand signs. The clone had lasted about a minute before it was hit by a senbon needle by then she had finished her hand signs. "Kamikaze no jutsu." A great gust of wind blew through the trees break many of them down and forced the masked ninja to find cover. At the same time it was able to intervene with fight that the prince had barely started. As she continued her attack a senbon needle came flying towards her and pierced her arm. She stopped her jutsu to pull the needle out of her arm which was poisoned. Her head started to feel lighter as the poison from before and now worked together to bring her down. Out of the masked ninja attacked her from the side with a kunai which she countered with her katana. "Why would you go through such lengths to protect him?"

"Because he is important to me, as his bodyguard I cannot allow any harm to come to him."

"You should worry about your own life first." To Naru's astonishment the masked ninja started to perform one-hand seals making ice mirrors trapping her inside. _Shit this isn't good. _She saw 20 reflections of the masked vampire not knowing which one was real. Senbon needles came flying in every direction. She spun her body deflecting most of the needles but some were able to get past her wind barrier and they embedded themselves in different parts of her body. Luckily none of them hit a vital point but the poison was still having a negative effect on her, her vision was blurry and she couldn't fully concentrate on her battle knowing that Sasuke was unprotected.

Sasuke looked at his opponent. A vampire with bandages covering most of his face except his eyes with a giant sword strapped to his back. "Do you want to know what my specialty is boy?" he made a single hand sign and the area was surrounded by mist. "Silent Killing." He swung the giant sword and almost cleaved off Sasuke's arm but he had luckily gotten away with just a scratch he moved and out of sight. "You know I don't need to see in this mist. Any movement you make I can hear it and I'll know exactly where you are." _Shit this isn't looking so good. _He unsheathed his new katana. _No better way to test this but in actual battle right? _He hoped that it would live up to his expectations. He channeled lightning through the blade as he noticed it glowing brighter and brighter with each volt that passed through it. "I see you." He swung his blade in time to meet the end of the executioner's blade. Both swords were on par but Sasuke had the upper hand. His blade was infused with lightning. He jumped and landed on the giant sword and in a swift motion he tried to injure the Demon of the Mist. The demon smirked and effortlessly dodged the blade and sent the prince flying into a tree by hitting him with the dull side of the blade. Before the prince could recover the demon had already reached him, not having a chance to react the vampire demon trapped him in a water prison making it impossible for his to escape.

She felt it. A strange feeling moving through her body telling her that Sasuke was in immediate danger. She ignored the negative effects of the poison and let herself go. She released a large amount of chakra not caring what effect it would later have on it her. The burst of chakra broke the ice mirrors allowing her to escape and help the prince. She raced towards him sending various types of weapons or anything that would make the vampire demon release his hold on the prison. She started to concentrate chakra in her left hand forming a perfect sphere as she aimed it toward the demon. The masked ninja came out of nowhere and formed an ice barrier in front of the demon making a cushion for the dangerous attack. However, the effort was futile the jutsu was dangerous enough for the demon to withdraw his hand and release the prince from his prison. Naru started to breathe heavier. She had used too much chakra in a short amount of time and the poison was entering her bloodstream making it even harder to breathe. "You bitch." The demon started swinging his sword overhead as he was prepared to chop her down. As the blade came down a swarm of ink rats cushioned the attack. Naru looked in the direction of where the rats came from and felt relief as help was finally here.

"Sorry we're late. It was hard to find you guys in this fog." Naru breathed a sigh of relief. She grabbed Sasuke's arm and teleported to where their comrades were. Suddenly she felt an immense chakra surge through the air. Whoever it belonged to was definately stronger than the two ninjas she just fought. As the fog cleared away she saw a red-haired man standing in front of the enemy vampires.

"Kyuubi-sama." The two voices said as the knelt in unison. _Kyuubi? The prince of the land of wind_. At this point she knew that even with Neji and Sai here it would be too difficult to take them on.

"Get Sasuke-sama out of here now." Naru began a rapid series of hands signs more complicated that any jutsu that she had used already. "Dai Kamikaze no jutsu." Wind blew from all different directions blowing away nearly everything in sight. Tornadoes started forming making a barrier between the two sides. Kyuubi stood his ground as his subordinates had difficulty facing the strong winds. "Get him out now! That's an order. I don't know how much longer I can keep them at bay."

"But Naru..." Sai started.

"GO! I'm ordering you as the captain to get his highness to safety." Reluctantly he quickly drew an ink bird and forced the prince on it.

"We can't leave her behind!" The prince tried to get off but Neji hit one of his chakra points making him unable to move.

"Let's go." In a matter of milliseconds the bird flew out of sight. Once she saw that the prince had gotten away safely she released her jutsu and collasped, having barely any energy to stay conscious.

"We're sorry we couldn't capture the prince." she heard someone say.

"Don't worry about it. We can get information about Konoha out of her." She felt herself slipping away but before she did she mentally sealed off her memories to intruders, everything she knew about Konoha and Prince Sasuke was safely kept away from prying eyes.

Secret Hiding Location...

Darkness, the only thing that the prince saw was darkness. The only light in his life had been taken away from him. He sighed. How did this happen? She had finally considered allowing him to show his affections for her but everything had been ruined. Right now nothing mattered to him except the safety of his beloved. A knock. "Sasuke-sama, can I come in? I have your food." There was no answer. "Please your highness you have to eat something soon or it will be bad for your health. _Who cared about health? Didn't anyone understand that Naru was gone? Didn't anyone care? She was gone and it was all my fault. _The prince continued to brood as the door slowly creaked open. "Your highness you really should eat something." Sai set the tray of food next to the prince. "Naru wouldn't want you to do this if she was here." The prince hung his head in shame.

"She would still be here if it wasn't for me. I was the one being targeted. Why couldn't she just allow them to take me?"

"If the situation was reversed do you honestly think that it would be for the better? If you were the one that was captured would you rather have her foolishly enter the wind country to save you? Right now her life is safe because they will try to get information out of her. We both know that she would never reveal anything to them, as long as she has something they want her life won't be in danger. So please for her sake don't ruin your health over this." With that he left the room leaving the Prince with his wise words. The prince sighed. He looked at the tray of food and slowly began to eat. Tears slowly fell down his cheeks. _Please be alright._

* * *

><p>Reviews? :D This chapter was kinda short = but it I wrote on then the chapter would've been too long so you lovely people should review so I can be motivated to update! Trust me the next chapter get very interesting and it's also 4000+ words :P. So REVIEW! OMG! I almost forgot! Slice of cake for everyone that reviews :]_  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks reviewers! :D I didn't realized that there were so many grammatical errors in chapter 3 until I went back and looked at it after it got published XD. So sorry about that! I blame the cold :P. YAYS 1500 hits! It made me want to update faster :]. As promised 4000 words for you lovely readers. Enjoy the chapter and review please!

* * *

><p>Wind Country Dungeon…<p>

Her heavy eyelids struggled to open against the wave of pain she felt in her body. She tried to move her body only to realize that her arms and legs had been tied down with chakra restraints. _Shit this isn't good. _She steadied her breathing as she tried to pull herself off the ground. "Looks like someone woke up earlier than they're suppose to." Her eyes shot up. _Why didn't I feel his presence? _As though reading her thoughts the red-haired prince answered her question. "You may be the official bodyguard of that prince but here in the land of winds I don't even need one because I'm more than capable of defending myself. Hiding my presence from you is an easy feat." _Is the Wind Country that strong? At this rate the Fire Country will have more problems than ever. _"Now I have a few questions for you." The blond bodyguard snapped out of her thoughts.

"You must be an idiot to think that I would answer any of your questions." The prince chuckled.

"Who said you had to answer my questions? Inoichi-san please come in." A 40-something man with pale blond hair came in. "Get any kind of information out her."

"Yes your highness." Inoichi carefully place his right thumb and index finger on her temples and with his other hand he began a series of complex seals. Inoichi closed his eyes with the final hand sign and when he reopened them he was in front of Naru's brain. He did a single hand hand-sign a flood of information written on scrolls came streaming out of the brain. The information turned into an image and her memories appeared before Inochi's eyes.

"Kaa-san!" A long red-haired women was smiling as she embraced her daughter.

"Now where did you go running off to?" Her mother asked as they walked in the forest.

"I saw a cute baby fox all alone so I carried it around until a female fox approached me. It must have been his mother because he jumped out of my arms and ran to her."

"Weren't you scared that she would attack you?"

"Well I was a little bit scared but I knew that she wouldn't hurt me."

"Why wouldn't she?"

"Because I helped her kit." With that she raced ahead of her mother. "Last one home's a rotten egg!" She cried out. The trees looked like they were moving as images of the trees swiftly passed by. Even when she had reached a hut in the middle of the forest she didn't lose her momentum and continued running through the door and she quickly hid under the bed. _I'll scare mom the second she walks through the door._ Her mother came in only a few seconds later with fear and terror written all over her face.

"Naru!" She lifted the sheets that covered the side of the bed and saw her daughter. "No matter what happens you have to stay hidden."

"But why?"

"Just listen to me. Stay as silent as possible and don't move." Her mother pulled off her sapphire necklace and gave it to her daughter. "Your father gave this to me before you were born. No matter what happens keep this safe and never let anyone see it."

"But.."

"Shhh someone's coming." She quickly rearranged the covers to make them look less conspicuous and she opened a drawer where a katana was quietly sitting. Suddenly a blast filled the room. Naru covered her mouth to keep any sounds from producing.

"It's been a while Kushina-san." The pale snake man walked through a wall in the hut uninvited with a light blue sword in hand.

"Orochimaru what are you doing here?" Her mother asked as she unsheathed her sword.

"I think you know the reason why. Now where is your daughter?" Naru froze. The man was looking for her.

"Did Minato tell you to come after her?"

"You really should show him more respect than that, after all he is royalty. But then again when you were his bodyguard, and he did let you get away with many things. I'll ask again where is she? Either tell me now or I'll kill you both."

"You're not going to hurt her!" Kushina plunged toward Orochimaru with her katana in hand. Their blades met as Kushina struggled to maintain her grip.

"It's been a while since you've had practice hasn't it? Your form is completely off. Not that it matters though." In a swift notion Orochimaru pushed her back catching her off guard and he pushed his sword into her chest. Kushina began coughing up blood as he pulled the sword from her body making her lose her balance and fall to the ground. "Last chance, where is the brat?"

"Tell Minato he will never get his hands on my daughter." Orochimaru laughed.

"Don't you mean his and your daughter? You foolish woman. Tell me where she is and I'll end your pain and misery." Kushina was silent. "Fine, I'll find her one way or another." He walked out of the hut and he began to scour the forest for the young blond girl. Kushina laid still as she sensed the surrounding area for any sign of Orochimaru.

"Naru." She coughed up more blood. "Come out there are some things I have to tell you." The young girl crawled out from under the bed as she walked with a tremor towards her dying mother.

"O-okaa-san." She sniffled as tears ran down her eyes.

"Listen to me. I don't have a lot of time left but you have to know this. Your father didn't have a choice when he met me. He was prince that was engaged but he wanted me. But after he found out I was pregnant he told me that if it was a girl, kill it because the elders would not accept her and it would endanger his status as a member of royalty. I gave birth to twins. You and your brother. I begged you father to accept you but he wanted to have you killed, so I ran away with you." She paused as her breaths were getting shorter and shorter. "I love your father with all my heart. Even though I could never be called his wife I loved him nonetheless. So please don't hate him. I was the one at fault for falling in love with him. I knew I could never be with him but I was still willing to give him my life. Don't be as foolish as I was. Love a man who will love you back no matter the consequences." Tears fell down her eyes as she felt the pain in her chest fading away. "I'm sorry for leaving you like this. I'm so sorry, I'm sorr..." She didn't finish her sentence. Naru's blue eyes widen as she shook her mother's dead body.

"Okaa-san. OKAA-SAN! Please wake up! Don't abandon me!" The image began to get fuzzy as Inoichi felt something pushing him out of the prisoner's mind. "GET OUT!" Inoichi's pale eyes opened to see reality. The prisoner was breathing in heavy breaths as she glared at him for intruding her mind.

"You had no right to intrude on my memories like that." Inoichi stared at the girl and almost pitied her for the ordeal she went through.

"Did you find any information about Konoha?" The red-haired prince asked. Inoichi shook his head.

"She probably blocked all those memories. I only saw her childhood memories before she lived in Konoha." All of a sudden Inoichi had a realization. "Kyuubi-sama may I speak with you privately?" Kyuubi nodded. The two walked out of the jail cell and headed up the stairs out of the dungeon. "There's something in her memories that caught my attention."

"What was it?"

"I saw the memory of her mother being killed by Orochimaru." Kyuubi's eyes lifted in confusion.

"Orochimaru?"

"Yes he personally killed her. And what's even stranger is the prisoner's mother, I knew her. She used be your father's bodyguard, before you were born."

"My father's? But why would he kill the prisoner's mother?" Inoichi was silent for a moment.

"You know why Orochimaru was banished from this country right?"

"Of course. He was trying to use other vampires bodies as his own in order to prolong his life."

"I think that he wanted to the prisoner's body as his next container."

"But why her? She's just the daughter of my father's former bodyguard. What makes her special enough for Orochimaru to want her?"

"Back then when I was still training to be an integrator there were many rumors roaming around the palace. One of them was that your father was in a relationship with his bodyguard, Kushina-san." The room was eerily quiet.

"Are you saying that prisoner could be my half-sister?"

"It's possible but in the prisoner's memories I saw that Kushina had told her daughter that she gave birth to twins. A boy and a girl. She fled with her daughter because your father didn't need a daughter and he wanted to have her killed."

"That's not possible. My father would never do something like that and told me that my mother died when she gave birth to me."

"This is just my speculation but it is possible that he lied to you to hide the fact that he had an illegitimate daughter. Having one wasn't acceptable, you were welcomed because you are a boy, but a girl has no use except for marriages of convenience. Not to mention that Kushina-san was a han-kyuuketsuki. Which would mean that both of her children are han-kyuuketsuki." Silent enveloped the room. The prince covered his face with his hands as he thought about all this new information that was presented in front of him. He sat down.

"There's no proof." He concluded. "This is just speculation. Unless there is solid proof that she my sister, we will continue to treat her like a prisoner." He sat up "I'm going to personally interrogate her. Maybe I'll get more answers that way." He started to walk down the staircase.

"Your Highness please wait. What if she is your sister? If you try to torture information out of her you may regret it." The prince was silent.

"I'll regret it if I find out she's my sister and if she doesn't tell me anything about the fire country." He continued walking through the dungeon until he reached the correct cell.

"What do you want this time?" He slammed his hand against her throat as he lifted her off the ground nearly suffocating her.

"You have two choices. Either answer all my questions and have your life be spared or die." He tightened his grip around her neck. _I can't breathe. _She felt as though someone was squeezing her heart and forcing her to stop breathing. _Is this how my life is going to end?_ She thought as her vision became cloudy. _I never had a chance to tell Sasuke how I felt and I didn't repay him for saving my life._ Just when Naru was about to lose conscious she felt the grip on her throat loosen as her reflexes made her take in a breath of fresh air. She choked and coughed as an uncomfortable feeling lingered in her chest. "First question is the Fire Country preparing an alliance with the Flower Country?" She said nothing. "Answer me." Still no answer. With his other hand he formed a fist and punched her ribcage. A deafening crack filled the room as Naru struggled to keep silent. _It hurts. _"How long do you think it'll take for mate to get here?" Her fierce azure eyes stared hard at the princes crimson eyes. "I saw the mark on your neck. So who is he?" She averted his gaze.

"It's none of your business."

"It is my business. I have to know who I'm going up against when he comes here to try save you. Then I can capture him and use him to make you talk. So who is he?" She was silent once again. His fist came into contact with her ribcage again, this time she let a pained cry. "Now that I think about it if you have a mate then he would already be barging in here to save you. Since he's your mate he should be able to tell exactly where you are. But he hasn't come yet. Why? And you are the prince's bodyguard do you even have time for a mate?" She remained silent. "Or maybe you're just the prince's plaything? I'm right aren't I?" He released her neck and she slowly slid her body against the wall until she was sitting on the floor again. "He's not going to come for you. He's washed his hands you. The elders in the Fire Country are old-fashioned and strict. They would probably kill you if they found out about your relationship with him."

"He won't abandon me. I know he won't."

"You're a foolish girl." That was when he noticed it, the sapphire necklace that lay silently on her neck. But to him it was an explanation to everything. "Where did you get this?" He pulled the necklace off her neck.

"Give it back to me!"He pulled her arm in such a manner that he could easily dislocate it with a simple tug.

"I'll ask you once more. Where did you get this?" Naru breathed in small breaths. Between the pain in her rib cage and arm she didn't know which was worst.

"My father gave it to my mother before I was born. Then my mother gave it me before she died."

"That's not entirely the truth is it?" He pulled her arm out of the joint socket. A scream filled the dungeon but as quickly as the sound was produced it went away just as quickly.

"That's... all I know... about the necklace." She said in short gasps. "My mother died before she could tell me anything else. But your interrogator already knew that didn't he?" The prince surveyed the girl, she was either an incredibly good liar or she was telling the truth. He released her arm as she let a soft pained cry.

"What your mother forgot to tell you is that this necklace has a twin." He pulled off his own necklace and held each necklace in each of his hands. The engravings on both necklaces were exactly the same; the only difference was the color of the gems. You have a sapphire that resembles your eyes, and I have a ruby that resembles my eyes. Two completely opposite things that are exactly identical in so many ways."

"What are you implying?" _This can't be true. He isn't my brother is he?_

"I'm your twin brother. I didn't believe it at first but seeing as we have the same necklace must mean only that." A thousand thoughts rushed through her mind. _If he's my brother then I am the princess of the Wind Country? No, that's not right. Father didn't want me. I'm just the illegitimate daughter who was never wanted. _Suddenly it hit her like a ton of bricks. _Sasuke. If he found out about my lineage would he hate me for it? Without even knowing it I've been betraying him by staying by his side when one his enemies was me. _

"You're not my brother." She decided. "Just because we have the same necklace that doesn't mean that we are related." Kyuubi sighed.

"What would convince you? Should I bring father here to see you? You may be surprised but you look exactly like him. Your blond hair and azure eyes are identical to our fathers."

"Stop it! Stop saying that we're related! I would never associate myself with the Wind Country. I'd rather die that betray Sasuke." He stared long and hard at his sister.

"If that is what you about to believe then it is up to you. Just remember this, you will always be a princess of the Wind Country, no matter what you do your fate cannot be changed." He began to leave but he decided to leave his sister with a few wise words. "If you tell Sasuke the truth do you think he will accept you for who you are? Or will he abandon you the second he finds out that you are the daughter of his enemy? The choice is yours, but know this, if you choose to side with him then I will treat you as my enemy. Make no mistake, even if you are my little sister I will not forgive you if you side with the power hungry Fire Country." Without another word he left as his new younger sister began to drown herself in her thoughts.

Secret Location...

"Is everyone here?" Four masked figures nodded their heads.

"I'm coming with you." Everyone turned their heads toward the prince who was already dressed in a disguise for the mission.

"Your Highness, it's too dangerous for you to come along." Kakashi reasoned.

"He's right Sasuke-sama. Please just let us handle this." He gave a cold stare to each and every one of them.

"I have to make sure she's safe. If something happened to her because I was too much of a coward to come save her then I will never forgive myself. I'm going and that's final." Everyone in the room glanced at Kakashi for approval. He nodded.

"Very well then. Hinata and Sai will accompany you to save Naru, meanwhile Neji, Shikamaru and myself will distract the guards. However, since we have another person on this mission a few adjustments have to be made to the plans." He stared at Shikamaru.

"This is so troublesome, luckily I figured that his Highness would want to join us on this mission so I already had another plan ready. Here's what we'll do."

Wind Country Dungeon...

The cold night air kept Naru from getting any rest, but it didn't matter, she had too many thoughts on her mind to be resting. _What should I do? If I stay here and refuse to cooperate then I'll be killed eventually but it I do then I'll be betraying Sasuke. _The thought of her love warmed her heart but the warmth quickly disappeared._ If Sasuke knew the truth then,... _Suddenly, a loud blast filled the dungeon walls. As the smoke cleared Naru saw a few familiar figures. "Kakashi-san, Shikamaru, Neji what are you doing here?"

"Saving you of course. His Highness wouldn't let us rest until he was ensured that you were safe and sound. Now we must hurry before the guards come." She nodded. Within a few seconds the four Konoha vampires heard the shuffling of the guardsman's feet.

"You'll never escape with the prisoner!"

"Wanna bet?" Shikamaru threw a few smoke bombs on the dungeon floor creating a perfect diversion for the four of them to escape.

"After them!" The guards continued to pursue the intruders not realizing that the prisoner had not yet left her cell. _That went better than planned. _She thought. As she tried to stand up the pain in her side was making it difficult to get out of the dungeon.

"Need some help?" She looked up and saw three warming familiar faces.

"Sai, Hinata, Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Her question was for the prince.

"I had to come to make sure you were alright."

"You shouldn't have come. It's dangerous here. They're after you."

"I know that but I had to come." That was enough reasoning for the prince to decide to come. He had to. To show that he truly did care for his blond bodyguard despite knowing that their relationship had to be strictly platonic.

"Sas...ahhh" She almost fell to the floor before being caught by the prince's strong arms. The pain in her side was becoming more difficult to deal with.

"Please lay down while I heal your wounds." Naru nodded as the prince helped her lie down. Hinata performed a simple hand gestured and her hands turned green. She moved her hands over where she thought the wound was and she firmly pressed down on the wound. A grimace marred Naru's tanned face as she felt her bones being rearranged correctly. "Is your shoulder hurt too?" She nodded again.

"I think its dislocated." Hinata carefully moved her hands towards the left joint socket as she prepared to move it back into place.

"This might hurt a bit, but please try to not make a lot of noise." In a quick snap Hinata moved the joint backed into its original place. A silent scream escaped her lips as she dug her nails into the prince's arm. It hurt but now she could move it normally again.

"Let's go before the guards find out that they're chasing the wrong people." Everyone nodded and the prince helped Naru up. The four ran to the nearest exit but they were immediately stopped by Prince Kyuubi.

"Looks like you were right. He did come for you, but did he come for the wrong reasons?" Her fierce blue eyes stared dangerously at the prince. _If Sasuke finds out the truth now, will he leave me here? _

Naru stepped forward. "Go. I'll be right behind you." Before she could form any hand signs she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Not this time." The prince drew his katana and threw it in the air within a matter of seconds he had completed a complex series of hands signs with just enough time for him to catch his katana and send the jutsu through the sword "Furo-Chakra no jutsu (Chakra Flow)" Lightning began to stream through the sword and made the blade turn into a glowing black blade with a blue hue surrounding it.

"You're a fool to think that you'll stand a chance against me."

"Well we'll have to see won't we?" Sasuke tightly clutched his sword, within milliseconds he was charging the other prince. Without much difficulty Kyuubi dodged him and jumped backwards. The prince continued to attack relentlessly in blind rage forcing the wind prince backwards. Sasuke smirked and distanced himself from the other prince. He threw his chakra enhanced sword into the ceiling, the foundations of the ceiling broke apart from the pressure the sword exerted and the ceiling collapsed, acting as a barrier between the two parties. "Let's go." The four ninja left leaving an intrigued prince.

"Kyuubi-sama are you alright?" A guard asked.

"I'm fine. Did your men find the other intruders?"

"Our sincerest apologies but we were unable to find them."

"It's fine eventually we'll run into them again. Send someone to clean up this mess."

"Yes your highness." _Foolish sister. We will meet again soon. When we do I won't hesitate to reveal your true identity. _

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUN! It got interesting :] Reviews? Please? :D Reviewers get a whole cake! (Notice how I upgraded the bribe from cookie to cupcake to slice of cake to whole cake... whats bigger than a whole cake? o.O wedding cake? haha maybe :P) More reviews=faster update so everyone wins!<em><br>_


	5. Chapter 5

I promised myself that I would update this story before the day was over in my time zone that is :P and I'm cutting it pretty close (2-3 minutes! yikes!). Kind of late update I know _ I had really really bad writers block and a stomach flu I think =/. Thanks for the reviews! 2500+ hits! Wheee~ Well enjoy the chapter hopefully the next one will be better and longer. Warning: This was badly edited so sorry if there's a lot of grammatical errors.

* * *

><p>Forest in Fire Country...<p>

Seven figures ran through the trees as their cloaks billowed behind them_. _Suddenly the cloaked figure in the front motioned for the rest of the group to stop. "It should be safe to stop now. We're almost to the castle but we've been traveling for 2 days straight. Another night outside the palace won't do us any harm." The rest of the figures nodded_. _Neji and Hinata went together to scan the area while Shikamaru and Kakashi set up camp, and Sai started making food from forest greens and soldier pills. Naru sat by a lake as she bathed in the moon's luminous beams. Only the nocturnal animals were awake and even then the forest was quiet and peaceful. It was nice to have some quiet time once in a while, Naru had forgotten what it was like to relax and breathe in the air around her without fear danger. "Hey stranger." She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Sasuke." Sasuke stood next to his beautiful bodyguard.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" She recalled her memories in the dungeon and she shook her head.

"Don't worry I didn't reveal anything about Konoha. He tried to mess with my head to get me to say something but he didn't get anything out of me." She placed a hand on her left shoulder; it reminded her of the cost of remaining loyal. She shook her head; the price of being loyal was worth the consequences. Kyuubi's words haunted her, what would happen if Sasuke knew the truth? Would he believe her if she told him she knew nothing about her heritage? Or would he toss her aside? Without realizing it, tears started to run down her face. _I've already been abandoned by my parents_, w_hat will I do if Sasuke chooses to abandon me too?_ Even though she tried to hide her tears they went unnoticed by the prince.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned it." She shook her head. If only he knew what was causing her tears, maybe then he would be able to understand what she was going through. The prince just stood there feeling useless as his bodyguard continued to cry silently. _Why can't I do anything for her?_ He pulled her in for a hug.

"Sasuke?"

"This is probably the only thing I can do for you. Cry on my shoulder for as long as you need to." For a moment Naru forgot about everything, her status, her life, just for a moment the only thing that mattered was that Sasuke was holding her in his arms. After some time Naru wiped her tears and apologized for being so childish in front of him. "It's okay. You don't have to hide your emotions in front of me. If you need someone to talk to I'll always be here to lend you an ear." He gently caressed her cheek, wiping the remaining tears away. "Don't forget it." She placed her hand on top of his and smiled.

"I won't." Her fingertips felt something rugged in his hand. As he withdrew his hand she grabbed it and noticed a semi-deep cut. "When did you get injured?" He pulled his hand away.

"It's just a scratch from the fight. Don't worry about it."

"You should've told Hinata about this."

"Honestly I didn't even notice it. I was too preoccupied with getting you out of there." A wave of guilt washed over her. Sasuke could've gotten badly hurt and it would've of been her fault. The prince noticed the guilt in her eyes and sighed. "It's not your fault so don't dwell on it too much okay?" The prince's reassurance made her feel a bit better but nonetheless she still felt guilty.

"Let me see it." Reluctantly the prince showed her his hand. Her fingertips slowly traced the wound. Suddenly her hand started to emit a green glow as she healed the wound. "Please try to be more careful next time. I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"Even if I had to risk my life to save you I would do it. You're the most important thing to me. Without you I wouldn't have a reason for living." A blushed marred her cheeks as she finished healing the wound. "I don't want you to protect me at the cost of your life; I'd rather have it the other way around. So you should be more careful time next time and not sacrifice yourself for me." The prince's words truly touched her. She felt a warm feeling in her chest but at that same moment she felt a wave of pain wash over her. "We should get back to camp before they think that we went missing." As the prince started to walk back he failed to notice that something was very wrong with Naru. _What's wrong with me? _Her breathing became uneven and before she could comprehend what was happening, her body collapsed as she started to cough up blood. "Naru?" The prince turned around and his eyes widen at the sight before him. "NARU! What's wrong?" Her coughing fit continued as the prince saw her suffer. "Hold on!" He easily lifted her from the ground and sprinted back to the campsite.

"The food's almost ready if you're hungry Sas…" Sai stopped in his tracks.

"There's something wrong with her! All of the sudden she collapsed and started coughing up blood." Kakashi ran over and uncovered his left eye.

"There's something wrong with her charka system. Where's Hinata?" Luckily at that moment Hinata came back with Neji.

"What's wrong with Naru?"

"She suddenly collapsed after healing a wound on my hand."

"Put her on the ground." The prince complied with Hinata's request. _Byakugan!_ Hinata quickly scanned her body and immediately knew what was wrong.

"Poison is entering her chakra system and if I can't stop in time it'll enter her heart and kill her."

"What the hell are you waiting for? Find a cure for the poison!"

"Under these circumstances I don't think I'll have enough time to make the antidote, not to mention that I don't have all the herbs to make it."

"What are you saying? She's going to die?" Silence enveloped the campsite. "That's bullshit! What kind of medic nin are you if you can't even save her?"

"Sasuke." His attention snapped to the weak voice. Naru shook her head.

"I… I'm sorry. Please there must be something you can do to save her." Hinata racked her brain thinking of something she could do to help her dear friend.

"I have an idea. It's a stretch but it's probably the only chance we have of saving her."

"What is it?"

"First Neji-nisan has to cut off Naru's chakra flow so the poison won't enter her heart." Neji activated his Byakugan and effectively cut off the chakra flow. "Then we have to get back to Konoha as quickly as possible. With more medics available finding a cure will be much faster."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go." After a few arguments Sasuke decided to let Kakashi carry Naru. His reason was that if someone saw him carrying her they would all get in trouble because of it. Within an hour the group reached Konoha gates and they were greeted by guards.

"Welcome back Your High…" He didn't even bother to stop and greet them; Naru was still in critical condition.

"Where's Tsunade?" Sasuke practically screamed as they reached the infirmary.

"She's in her office." A nurse said. Kakashi and Sasuke rushed to the room at the end of the corridor but found no one.

"Tsunade where the hell are you?" Something start moving from under the pile of papers on what Sasuke assumed to be the desk. A drunken Tsunade raised an arm and signaled them to go away.

"I'm sleepy brat leave me alone." Sasuke went in front of the desk and with one strike he broke it in half. "What the hell was that for!" A now very wide awake Tsunade yelled. Her brown eyes fell on the body Kakashi was carrying, her eyes went wide. "What happened?"

"Hinata says its chakra poisoning." Tsunade walked over to the body and motioned Kakashi to puther on the ground.

"Well that's obvious what to tell me something useful brat?"

"The poison didn't start affecting her until she used chakra and I think she hit by a poisoned kunai.

"Who was she fighting with?" Tsunade pulled out and stethoscope to listen to Naru's heart.

"Wind nin." Her brown eyes widen.

"Now you tell me this? Shit we have to operate on her now! Shizune!" A young woman quickly appeared at the door. "Get a room prepared and make sure there are enough healers to find an antidote in 15 minutes."

"Yes Tsunada-sama." She rushed off to find the necessary people. Sasuke was paralyzed with fear. _15 minutes? Is it even possible to make an antidote in such a short amount of time?_" "Tsunade-sama the room is ready."

"Kakashi carry Naru, Shizune will tell you what room to go in." Before Kakashi got a chance to pick her up, Sasuke beat him to it. He lifted her fragile body and quickly followed Shizune to a room that was uniquely separated from the rest of the infirmary. "Brat get out of my operating room I don't want you to be in my way."

"I want to stay and make sure she's alright."

"If you want to stay here and waste my time by continuing to argue with me that's fine, but if you don't want her to die then get the hell out!" Even though Sasuke is a prince Tsunade still scared him. Reluctantly he walked out of the room without another word. Outside he continued to pace back and forth in front of the door wondering if Naru would be able to survive this. Then it hit him. The reason why she was in this state, it was his fault. She used her body as a shield to protect him and because of that she was going to lose her life. _That kunai was aimed at me, if I was stronger then I would have been able to dodge it. Naru knew I wasn't able to sense it and because of that she's in this state. _The minutes on the clock passed by and before he realized it 15 minutes were almost up. _Kami-sama please I'm begging you don't take her away from me. I don't need to have power and wealth; I just want her safe, please…_ The clock passed the 15 minute mark and Sasuke's heart dropped. _She's not going to make it… _His legs gave out as he sat on the floor unwilling to accept it.

"Sasuke-sama how is she?" Sasuke shook his head. His dark eyes stared at the tiled the floor, as guilt burned his insides. Suddenly the door opened. Sasuke kept his eyes fixed on the floor not wanting to hear the horrible truth that Tsunade was going to utter.

"She's going to be alright." His neck snapped up not being able to fully believe or even comprehend what Tsunade had just said. She was alright, she was going to okay, and she's alive. Without even asking for Tsunade permission he rushed into the operating room as the other medics prepared to wheel Naru out. Although her complexion was paler than usual he could still hear her breathing and her heart beating. "It was a pretty close call but she pulled through." Sasuke kept staring at the sleeping figure, the guilt in his chest subsided and all he wanted to do was remain by her side until she woke up.

"Sasuke-sama. Your father wants an audience with you."

"Can't this wait until tomorrow Kakashi?"

"I'm afraid not. I believe he wants to talk to you about what happened."

"Can't you tell him what happened?"

"He wants to hear it from you and he wishes to talk to you about the arrangements with Sakura-san and your marriage." Sasuke sighed.

"Let me know if she wakes up." Sasuke walked through the infirmary doors and took a right where the grand hall was. As he continued walking many servants stopped and bowed to him all saying the same thing.

"Good night Your Highness." He stopped at a large door with an Uchiha crest a few feet above the door handles. Taking a breath he quickly walked in and saw that the grand hall was filled with the Fire Country Elders and his father. He walked towards the center and bowed deeply to all of them to show his respects.

"Sasuke I heard your bodyguard was captured on your last mission is that true?" _Damn news travels fast._ He thought.

"Yes it is true." The Elders started to murmur to each other but they were quickly silenced by the king.

"Princess Sakura and her parents were quiet upset when they learned that you chose not to go to the Flower Country because of said bodyguard. Is there a reason why you chose to remain by that bodyguard's side instead of your fiancé's?"

"Her name is not that bodyguard it's Naru and I'd appreciate it if you used her name correctly." Again the Elders started to converse with each other.

"You will not disrespect me in front of the Elders, or you will regret it." A silence filled the hall as both father and son tried to intimidate one another with their glares.

"My apologies father, but you were the one who disrespected my bodyguard first." King Fugaku rose from his seat and slammed his hands on the table in front of him.

"Such a curt tongue you have, tell me is it from having that girl be by your side?" Sasuke shut his mouth another rude remark would probably put his bodyguard in a bad position.

"I'm sorry."

"That girl is a bad influence on you I hope that from now on you'll distance yourself from her the sooner you do it the better. Do you understand Sasuke?"

"Yes father." The king stared at his youngest son; he didn't even realize how much he had grown since he the last time he saw him.

"There's been a change of plans. Princess Sakura will journey back here and stay with us until the end of this year. That being said your wedding will also be postponed, so during this time I suggest that you learn how to behave properly and prepare yourself for your wedding."

"Yes father." With that being said Sasuke excused himself from the room and walked out resisting the urge to slam the door behind him.

"Your Majesty," A Elder said, "what are you going to do about that girl?" Fugaku leaned back into his seat.

"Sasuke won't need her for much longer and once he realizes this I will waste no time to get rid of such a nuisance." The rest of the Elders nodded in agreement. In the shadows of the dark room a figure stood quietly as he eavesdropped on their conversation. King Fugaku thought he felt another presence in the room but when he glanced at the shadows, no one was there.

* * *

><p>REVIEWS? :D Who's the mysterious figure? What's going to happen to Naru? Review and I'll update as soon as I can!<p>

Random note: I have the sudden urge for dim sum and sushi... and now I'm hungry XD


	6. Chapter 6

I think I finally realized what my writer's block was from... the last chapter I wrote XD. It was so hard to write! I don't know why but it was =/. Yays another chapter! Thanks for all the lovely reviews! They really do help me write faster :] As promised this chapter is a bit longer than the last one so enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>Flashback 10 years ago...<p>

"Stand-up." A young Naru was on the ground gasping for breath. Scratches and bruises were all over her body and blood was running down her left arm. Taking a breath she stood up even as he legs shook. The second she regained her posture Itachi attacked again he threw a fake punch which Naru dodged by blocking it then with his leg he kicked her in the stomach sending her flying across the yard. Itachi walked over to where she was. "I expected better from you, but you have no right to protect my brother in you are unable of getting a single scratch on me. As he walked away he felt a spike of chakra, when he turned around she was no longer laying on the floor. _Where did she go?_ For a moment he was unable to detect her chakra but in the next second he knew where she was, above him armed with kunais in between her fingers, she threw them all. Itachi dodged them by merely leaping backwards, unknowingly he sprung a trap. An explosive kunai went off forcing Itachi to take yet another leap back. Naru appeared before him with a kunai in hand and managed to put a small scratch on Itachi before he had a chance to dodge it. He grabbed her arm with one hand and with the other hand he knocked her out by punching her stomach. _Not bad little one._ As he started to carry her to the infirmary he accidently kicked a rock in front of him setting off a large chain of kunai explosives. He raised an eyebrow._ If I had taken a step back I would probably have to activate my Sharigan to avoid that. This girl truly is different, but at least she's strong enough to protect my little brother. _

Present Time Infirmary...

Blue cerulean eyes opened to a blank white ceiling. _Where am I? And why did I dream about that day? _As she tried to get off the bed Tsunade suddenly came in and gave her a threatening glare that practically said "Stay in bed or die." Choosing to live Naru decided to sit up instead of facing Tsunade's wrath. "What happened? And why am I here?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Naru searched her thoughts and remember talking to Sasuke and crying on his shoulder, and then she healed the cut on his hand and the rest was a blur.

"The last thing I remember is healing Sasuke's hand. There was a cut on it and after that I think I remember feeling pain but everything after that is a blur." Tsunade sighed and sat on the bed.

"When you were fighting the Wind nin you were injured do you remember?"

"Yea, there was poison on their weapons right?"

"Unfortunately yes. Wind nin are known for using poison on their weapons especially chakra poison." A silence filled the room.

"So when I was healing Sasuke the poison was activated?"

"In a sense yes, but that's not what I wanted to tell you." She took a breath. "When Kakashi brought you in you were already hanging on by a thread but I managed to stop the poison in time before it reached your heart."

"Well that's a good thing isn't it? Now there's time to find an antidote for it." Tsunade was silent. "Unless..." She was at a loss for words. It couldn't be.

"There's no antidote for it. If you ever activate your chakra again then the poison will spread and reach your heart. In other words if you use your chakra again you will die." Naru was at a loss for words. _I can't use chakra again? Then what will I be able to do? Oh Kami what will Sasuke do when he finds out? I'm useless now. If I can't protect him then what's the point of keeping me around? _

"Please don't tell him."

"This can't stay a secret. Someone will find out and tell him. What will happen then?"

"I…I don't know." Tsunade sighed.

"Naru I love you like you're my own granddaughter but it's better to tell Sasuke before he finds out from someone else. That way he might be able to over look it and keep you by his side, but if you don't tell him he'll feel betrayed. You know that don't you?"

"I know. I'll tell him myself. So please for now keep it a secret, I'll him when the time is right."

"That's your choice just don't delay telling him because you're afraid of what he might do. Believe in him, after all he does love you." _I have a feeling he won't feel that way for much longer._ Naru thought. "I have to go check on other patients now. Will you be alright by yourself?" Naru nodded. "I'll come back to visit you later." As Naru sat alone in her hospital she felt like an empty shell. _Why are all of these things happening to me? It's as if Kami wanted me to suffer and be alone. _She honestly felt like crying. _If I tell Sasuke the truth he might not abandon me because I can't protect him anymore but if he found out that I was the Wind Country's princess he probably won't forgive me. If Sasuke doesn't need me anymore then, what reason do I have to live?_ Naru thought of every consequence and each situation they all ended badly. As she was preoccupied with her thoughts Sasuke walked in and silently sat down on her bedside.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Naru was still silent. _I have to tell him. I have to. _She opened her mouth but words didn't come out. _Why can't I say it? _Sasuke gently placed his hand over hers and he held it warmly. "Is there something wrong?" Naru looked into Sasuke's eyes, the affection, the warmth, it was all for her. She faked a smile.

"It's nothing I'm just tired." _I'll tell him later, for now I just want him to care about me for a just a bit longer._

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine. I just need to rest for a while." She continued to lie to him knowing that her lies would come back and haunt her later on. "Can I sleep for a bit? I'm kind of tired from every that happened." He smiled warmly and caressed her cheek.

"Go ahead I'll go when you're asleep." He helped her lay down and pulled the blankets over her. He gave her a quick kiss on her forehead and watched her quickly fall asleep. _She almost died because of me. What's going to happen the next time? As much as I want her by my side it's too dangerous for her. _He gently brushed a stray hair off of Naru's face. _I know it's selfish but I want her by my side for as long as possible. Damn why did I have to fall in love with her? I'm only putting her in danger because of my selfishness. Even though she's always been the one to protect me, I've always wanted to protect_ her. After staring at her relaxed sleeping face for a while Sasuke left the infirmary and went back to the castle. Hearing the door close and no longer feeling Sasuke's presense Naru opened her eyes. She sat up and ignoring Tsunade's orders she got off her bed and walked over to the windowsill and stared at the autumn moon. As she reached for her necklace she didn't feel the sapphire gem hanging on her neck. _Oh no where did it go?_ She then remembered where she had lost it. Kyuubi, her brother had taken it from her. _My brother. _The two words kept repeating itself over and over again in her mind. _I'll tell him everything tomorrow. __She decided. _

The morning sun rose from the sky as two silent figures stood by a tree. The younger of the two was young women with long blond hair that swayed with the wind. The other was a tall, handsome, pale man. The two were speaking and then suddenly the man struck her in the chest with a sword. Blood dripped from his blade and fell onto the ground. The girl collapsed to ground as the man walked away leaving her there dying. As he turned around to look back at her, his face was as clear as day. "Sasuke." Naru woke up with sweat dripping down her face. _It was just a dream. _She placed a hand over her chest. _But why did it feel so real?_ She looked outside and the sun was rising. _Will he really kill me if I tell him the truth?_ She got off her bed and walked out of her room checking left and right making sure no would catch her. She swiftly ran through the halls and left the infirmary.

A few hours later...

As Sasuke woke up he wondered why he had such a strange dream. _Why would someone hurt Naru like that?_ He had unknowingly had the same dream as Naru the only difference was that her face as the only one he could recognize. He felt uneasy as he got dressed, and as he was about to walk out of the room he saw the date on the calendar. October 10. His eyes widen. _Shit it's her birthday today. How could I forget?_ He rummaged through his room hoping to find a suitable gift in such a short amount of time. _Dammit there's nothing in here for me to give her. Maybe the marketplace? They sell things there that girls like right? _He quickly changed into unprincely attires and rushed out of the room. Once he excited the castle he saw many different venders all yelling to advertise their products. "Get your hot cakes here!" "Get your sushi here! (I want some XD)" "Get your jewelry here!" _Jewelry! _Sasuke thought _"Girls like jewelry!" _He followed the voice of the jewelry vender and stopped at a stall decorated with expensive jewels in all kinds of different shapes and size.

"What can I get for you sir?" The vendor said excitedly. Sasuke looked around the stall not sure what to get Naru.

"I'm not sure. I want to get something for my girlfriend. It's her birthday today."

"I see something pretty for your lady eh? Hmm do you want to get her a necklace, ring, earrings, anklet, amulet, pendant, toe ring, or a bracelet perhaps?" Suddenly, Sasuke's face paled by several shades after hearing all the different choices. _Why are there so many choices? Okay Sasuke calm down it's just a present. The first present for my girlfriend that is. What if she doesn't like it? What if she hates me because I gave her a crappy present? This is driving me crazy! _The vendor chuckled at the sight of the young man in front of him. _Haha kids these days always so worked up over the smallest things. _"May I make a suggestion sir?" Sasuke looked at the vendor and slowly nodded his head. Inside his head he was screaming. _Please help me!_ "I would suggest a ring or a necklace because they're very personal accessories that makes girls feel special." _Necklace or ring? Well Naru already has a necklace so a ring it is!_

"I would like a ring please."

"Alright what kind of cut would you like for the ring? There's the princess cut, antewarp rose cut, radiant cut, or..." As the vendor continued to name the different cuts Sasuke's head continued spin. _What the hell is a cut and what does it have to do with a ring? And why are there so many of them?_ "And of course the brilliant cut."

"Uhh that last one."

"Very well sir now all you to do is to decide the shape and what gem you would like to use. For the shape I would suggest a heart because girls always like that but the color gem varies from each girl. Some like diamonds, others like rubies, and a few like emeralds." _Gem? Naru always wears that necklace with a sapphire gem so she must like it right? _

"My girlfriend likes blue sapphires."

"Alright now all you have to do is choose one from the requirements that you set. Let's see." The vendor rummaged around his stall looking for the accessories. Within a few minutes he placed 4 different rings on the stall table and showed them to the disguised prince. Sasuke carefully picked each one up. The first one had too many diamonds studded around it the sapphire stone. _Too fancy. _The second one only had the gem and the silver band. _Too simple. _The third one was very pretty but the design on the band was kind of tribal looking. _Too weird. _The fourth one was kind of bulky with a double ring band with a small sapphire in between two diamonds of the same size. _Too manly. _He looked on the table to inspect the next ring. _I'm out of choices. _A sweat drop appeared on his forehead. _Maybe I'm being too picky. _

"Do you have any more rings?"

"I think these are all I have. Let me check again though." The vendor searched around is stall. _I think there was another ring but where did I put it? _He continued to search until he saw a jewelry box. Once he opened it was amazed he even had such a beautiful ring. "This is the last one I got." He showed it to the prince. Sasuke was shunned. The ring was perfect. It wasn't too big just the right size; and it wasn't too simple there were two small diamond studs on the sides of the ring and it would look beautiful on Naru.

"I'll take it."

"A wise choice sir! Would you like to inscribe something on the ring as well?"

"You can do that?"

"Yes I can. As long as the words aren't too long." Sasuke thought about it for a while. _What should I put on it? I love you? Nope to unoriginal. My heart will always be yours? Too long._ Then it hit him the most meaningful inscription he could think of.

"Love you for Eternity."

"That's a very special inscription. I'll have it done in 15 minutes if you don't mind waiting."

"That's fine." The vendor went to work. He carefully engraved each word onto the small band as he finished he softly blew on the ring removing silver dust. The words shone brightly on the silver metal.

"It's done." He showed the ring to Sasuke. _It's perfect._ He carefully put the ring in its box and paid the vendor adding an extra tip 10% for his help and for the fine engraving. _That kid must be from a rich family. He didn't even bother to ask the price even once. Whoever is getting that ring must be a real special girl. Now that I think about it he kind of looks like the second prince, nah it can't be him_. He laughed at his foolish thought and went back to work.

Sasuke quickly walked through Konoha rushing to get to the infirmary. As he reached Naru's room realized that she was nowhere in the room or anywhere in the building. _"Where did she go?" _He thought for a few minutes he was about to go back to the castle but he knew there was one other place that she always went to. He walked out of the infirmary, almost running into a fuming Tsuande yelling about a missing patient. He continued walking until he reached a familiar place that he knew his bodyguard visited whenever she wanted to think. He saw her sitting under the large canopy where they had first met and when he saved her life. He quietly walked up to her and covered eyes. "I have a surprise for you. Keep your eyes shut though." With one hand he reached into his pocket and pulled the box out. He put the box in front of her and told her to open her eyes. As Naru's eyes slowly peeked open she saw a pretty silver box with pretty delicate designs on it. She looked at him.

"What's this for?"

"Your birthday silly. Did you forget?" _Today's the 10th... Oh it is my birthday. _

"You remembered."

"How could I forget? Open it." She slowly opened the box and saw the most striking sapphire ring.

"Sasuke it's beautiful." She brushed her finger on the pretty design and noticed something shiny on the inside of the band.

"I even had a message engraved read it."

"Love you for Eternity." Those four words touched her heart. She was so happy she wanted to cry. "Thank-you it's really precious. But I can't accept it."

"Why not?" _Don't tell me she doesn't like. Damn I should have chosen a different cut. _

"It's too expensive I can't take it, and besides it would be inappropriate for me to accept this especially since you're going to marry Sakura-san soon." Sasuke let out a quiet breath of relief.

"Please just take it. I bought it only for you." He took the ring out of the box and put it on her right ring finger. "And it suits you really well." The more Naru stared at the ring on her finger the more she fell in love with it.

"Just this once okay? I don't want you to waste money to buy me things." Sasuke smiled and hugged her.

"Haha don't worry I'm a prince I don't think I'll run out of money anytime soon." Naru rested her head on his should feeling so peaceful. _I wish we could stay this way forever. _

"Sasuke, there's I want to ask you."

"What is it?"

"If I can't stay by your side what would you do?" He looked in her eyes, he always had trouble reading her thoughts but this time he knew something was worrying her. He then remembered his dream.

"I don't know. But I'd do whatever it takes to get you back by my side." He gave her a gentle kiss on her lips and continued to embrace her. _If I tell you I can't use chakra then I won't be able to stay by your side anymore. I know I'm being selfish but I want to stay by your side too. For as long as possible. Please don't hate me when you find out the truth._

As the two lovers embraced they didn't noticed the quiet figure silently observing them. _You've stepped too far Naru. Your only duty was to protect him, if you can't do that then I should have killed you before allowing you to become his bodyguard, and you were forbidden from falling in love with him. You really are a fool little one. _

* * *

><p>Poor Naru :(. Anyone think it was funny how Sasuke was overreacting when he was buying the ring? So... I guess you guys know who the mysterious person is right? If you want to see what Naru's ring looks like review and I'll send you the pic :] (I tried to put the link here but it didn't work -.-) So please REVIEW! Reviews are my writing drug...<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 edited

4,500+ hits! Thank-you so much for reading my story. Lots of love to my reviewers! This chapter is probably my longest one... **6000+** words! I'm so proud of myself I have written over 25,000 words for this story in only 19 days :] Well enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think of it! Warning: The following content has not been properly edited. Take caution when reading.** EDIT:** I have no idea how this happened but when I submitted this chapter I lost a couple of paragraphs (dialogue mostly) (no idea how this happened) I've **bolded** the missing chuck so you have to go through the trouble of finding it. From the bolded paragraph til the end I've editted some things to make the story flow better (when I was finishing up the chapter I was running on no sleep for like 28 hours). So sorry for any inconvenience but I hope you like the edited version a bit better.

* * *

><p>The rain suddenly appeared one day in mid-November. For days the sky continued to cry never pausing at any time. Princess Sasuka had arrived at the Night Castle about a month ago much to many people's disappointment. Namingly Prince Sasuke and the rest of his bodyguards. Even Neji didn't like Princess Sakura, her unlady-like behavior improper and she was getting on everyone's nerves. Especially Tsunade. Whenever she wasn't looking for Prince Sasuke she would look for Tsunade and demand her to teach her all the medical jutsu she knew. "Tsunade where are you? It's time for my lesson." Sakura nearly shrieked causing everyone in the room to drop everything to cover their ears. Tsunade was hiding on the roof of the infirmary enjoying a nice cup of sake when she heard the voice and suddenly her cup shattered. Her expensive sake dripped on the ground making it undrinkable. "Oh there you are Tsunade you're late for my lesson." <em>Breathe in breathe out kill the girl no! Breathe in breathe out. <em>

"First of all little princess you haven't even passed the first level of your training. Second if you don't pass that level how the hell can you do on to the other levels? And thirdly you owe me a jar of sake!" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"The first level was so easy. I don't even need to do it. Just promote me to the second or even 10th level."

"It's been a month since you demanded that I train you but you can't even correctly bandage a strain ankle!" Sakura scoffed.

"It's not my fault. Why should I help commoners with strain ankles its beneath me. Besides every time I try to do it they keep moving around and screaming."

"That's because you can't do it correctly! If you can't even bandage a wound how can you think that you will be able to be a medic?"

"Well obviously I would make the servants do the hard part and I can get the credit for it. All I need from you is a certificate saying that I'm qualified."

"Forget it banshee. Now get the hell out of my way I have work to do. Oh by the way you're fired!"

"What did you call me? And fired? How dare you I'm the princess of the Flower Country and Prince Sasuke's fiancé. You ill-bred woman how dare you raise your voice to me? I'm a wonderful student, the only reason why I'm not learning anything is because you're a horrible teacher."

"Me? I'm a horrible teacher? Everyone in this kingdom recognizes my medical skills and some of my students were able to pass the entire program faster than you can pass the first level!"

"Were they the ones that are nerdy and have no natural beauty like me?" _I think I'm going to barf._ Tsunade thought.

"Believe it or not they were much more talented and better students than you. They are smart and not only that they have natural beauty. More than you anyways that natural beauty of yours is just because of too much foundation and make up! Now get the hell out of my way." Tsunade left the rooftop leaving a flabbergasted Sakura._ Someone looks prettier than me? Ha like that's possible. She's just jealous of my good looks. What does an old hag know about beauty? Well if she's not going to teach me fine. I'll go find Sasuke-kun at least someone appreciates me here. _

Night Castle...

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuun!" A screaming Sakura was running through the castle's halls bursting everyone's eardrums to look for her finance. She looked in his room, he wasn't there. Then she went to the grand hall to ask King Fugaku where his son was, much to the king's annoyance, but he did not know. Later she ran into Neji to ask where him where Sasuke was, and Neji pretended not to hear her. Annoyed with all the unhelpful people in the castle she continued to storm through every room to look for him. She eventually found him in a room in the bodyguard's quarters, the one bodyguard she hated the most. "Sasuke-kuuuuuuun! Why are you here with _her?_" she hissed the last word. She was clinging onto his arm and as much as Sasuke tried to pull her claws off him, he couldn't.

"I was having a conversation with her until you rudely interrupted us, now let go of my arm it's annoying me."

"Aw Sasuke-kun I know you would much rather spend time with me instead of that girl." Sasuke snapped. He forced Sakura to release her claw-grip on his arm by holding her wrist extremely tight making her cry out in pain. "Sasuke-kun." Tears were running down her face. _Damn what a drama queen._ Sasuke thought. "I just wanted you to spend some time with me. You didn't have to be so mean to me!"

"Maybe I wasn't make it clear enough to you I don't want to spend time with you. Hell I don't enough like you! Why can't you get that through your big forehead?" More tears ran down Sakura's face. She glared at the other person in the room.

"It's all your fault you stupid bitch! You've been saying bad things about me to Sasuke-kun! That's why he thinks that he doesn't love me."

"Why the hell can't you get through your thick head? I NEVER loved you and I never will so get the hell out of my room!" Sakura ran out of the rooming sobbing._ It's all her fault that Sasuke's treating me this way. I'll show her! I'll make her regret staying so close to him!_

"Sasuke." Naru said gently. "Maybe that was a bit too harsh. After all you have to marry her next month maybe you should be nicer to her?"

"No way in hell. You heard the way she was talking to me; she was acting childish and spoiled. She's like a kid who's throwing a tantrum. Of all people why did I have to be engaged to her?" Naru got up from the bed and walked behind Sasuke giving him a hug.

"Sometimes there are things we can't change no matter how much we want them too." _Like my fate._

"Naru." He turned around to face her. Naru's eyes were always so mesmerizing he could probably stare at them forever and never be tired of them. Sasuke closed the distance between their lips and pulled her in her a passionate kiss. Their tongues entwined as though they were lifelong lovers. Naru took a step back and accidentally tripped and fell on the bed. Their eyes locked as Sasuke continued to kiss her. He trailed kisses down her neck and then he suddenly realized what he was doing. He stopped his ministrations and looked at Naru; he could clearly see the fear in her eyes. All of a sudden he had a feeling of déjà vu. _I remember, her eyes looking like that when I almost raped her. Shit._ He soothingly kissed her forehead and got off her. "I'm sorry I," she put a finger to his lips.

"It's okay. You should go before someone catches you in here." He silently agreed with her. He straightened his clothes and left the room without another word. Naru laid on her bed thinking about all things that had happened. _I'm keeping so many secrets from him, I wonder how they'll stay secrets though. _Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" Sai was at the door with a book in his hand.

"Yea. What's that book?" Sai walked in and closed the door behind him.

"It's a history book I got from the castle's library. There's something in here that I read and I think you need to read it." Naru raised an eyebrow. She walked over to her table in the middle of the room and began to read the page to Sai had bookmarked.

_'The fate of those that have been bitten with no mate is certain. Death. The vampire who bites the other will have complete control over his/her partner. This includes the following: Control of mind, control of presence, and control life._

_Control of mind: The biter has the ability to understand and communicate with his/her partner. Vice versa cannot be applied here since only one person was bitten._

_Control of presence: The bitter is able to know wherever his/her partner is regardless of any circumstance. The only exception is death._

_Control of live: The biter has the ability to decide whether his/her mate lives or dies. They would also have the ability to hurt or heal the mate as well. However should there be an outside force (i.e. death by uncontrollable means), the biter would not be able to control the life, for it is out of their control._

Naru set the book down. "I already knew all of this but the book is missing something else." She took a seat. "Not only can Sasuke control me but I can sense whenever he is in danger and if he should ever get hurt I will hold the burden of his physical and mental pain."

"What do you mean by mental pain?"

"If Sasuke should get hurt the wounds would still be inflicted on both him and I, but he won't feel the pain because I would be the one shouldering the burden of the injuries."The room was quiet.

"So basically you're his shield that he has complete control over."

"Yes. He probably didn't even realize it yet because he was using the controls subconsciously."

"You have to tell him. What if he gets angry with you and kills you without realizing it?" Naru thought about that possiblity. As much as she didn't want to admit it the possibility of Sasuke killing her was high. Especially because all the secrets she had been withholding would probably drive him over the edge and in his blind rage he would kill her without meaning to.

"I can't tell him. If he knew then he would probably feel obligated to make me his mate and if he does that then he'll lose everything."

"But if you don't tell him he could kill you." Naru looked up at Sai and smiled.

"I know but for now all I can do is entrust him with my life." Sai sighed as he stood up.

"You really amaze me. You're so dedicated to him that you're willing to put your life in his hands."

"Well if it was for Sasuke I wouldn't be here so of course I trust him."

"It's up to you if you want to live your life that way. Do you want to keep the book or should I return it?" Naru started to flip through the pages and found something interesting to read.

"I'll keep it. There's something that I want to read from it."

"Suit yourself." Sai left the room leaving Naru engrossed in her thoughts.

_Maybe I should go talk to Sasuke, if I don't tell him soon something bad is bound to happen. _She left her leaving the book open on a page about the sacred tree. Naru walked through the corridors in the palace looking for the prince as she turned a corner she saw two cloaked figures. They were wearing black cloaks with red clouds embroidered on the cloak.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" She cautiously stepped back. The taller of the two had blond hair with large bangs covering half his face. The other one was quite a bit short and it look like he was hunched over. He spoke with a raspy voice.

"We have orders from his Highness to bring you back to the Wind Country." _Highness? Kyuubi is trying to get me. Shit this isn't good. All I can use is taijutsu. Maybe I can lure them out of the corridors and go outside. There should be guards on alert. _

"The only way you can bring me there is over my dead body!" She quickly reached into her pouch and set threw a couple of smoke bombs at them. Buying herself sometime to get back-up.

"Damn she's making me lose my patience."

"Calm down Sasori. Our orders were to bring her back unharmed. But Prince Kyuubi didn't say that we couldn't go out with a bang!" Deidara reached into his pouch allowing the mouth on his hands to eat the clay. The clay turned into a gigantic bird that practically demolished the roof and corridors once it reached its potential size. "Let's make a big bang and create art!" Deidara sent the bird flying upward and exploded it making plenty of noise for everyone in the castle to notice their presence. As Naru run outside she felt the impact from the explosion and ducked. Rubble and dust fell around her as she rushed outside into the pouring rain. She stopped running when she saw the two intruders in front of her.

"Don't make me lose my patience. I will hurt you if you're resisting." Naru armed herself with a kunai.

"I'd like to see you try." As Naru ran forward with a kunai in hand she saw a tail jump up from beneath the ground nearly hitting her._ What the hell was that?_ Not a second later the tail pinpointed her position and attacked her again. She jumped up to avoid the trap and she saw a white clay bird. _Shit!_ It exploded right in front of her making it impossible for her to dodge the attack. Luckily the explosion wasn't very big, thus only her left shoulder was injured. _Two versus one damn the odds aren't in my favor_. Suddenly she felt a familiar spike of chakra. _What's he doing here?_ She thought when Sasuke appeared beside her. "Sasuke you can't be here. This fight is too dangerous."

"There's no way in hell am I going to leave you here alone. Besides I called for reinforcements." Naru looked behind her and she saw Neji and Sai.

"Ninpo Chōjū Giga." Giant dogs appeared out of Sai's scroll and began to attack the two trespassers. Deidara quickly created numerous explosive clay birds that exploded when the dogs came in contact with them. Sai drew rats and had them scurry towards the two and when Deidara tried to kick it away it exploded. Sasori jumped away leaving a large space between the two. Deidara was fuming.

"What kind of art is that? Even Sasori makes better art than you brat!" Sai drew and ink bird and got on it as Deidara did the same with his clay explosives. While Sai and Deidara were fighting Neji took the opportunity to rush towards Sasori to attack.

"Hakke Kūshō." An invisible strike of air hit Sasori before he could react.

"You kids are trying to make me angry aren't you? Take this!" Sasori opened his mouth and a swarm of needles and shrapnel came flying towards Neji.

"His weapons are laced with poison you can't get hit or it'll be fatal!" Hearing the helpful hint Neji quickly spun his body and created a spherical charkra shield that repelled all the weapons.

"Hakkeshō Kaiten." As Neji repelled the weapons he tried to make them all repel towards Deidara who was already getting annoyed with Sai and his ink bird.

"That's it! You brats have gotten on my last nerve!" Deidara stuffed both of his hands into the pouches hanging on his waist. Making sure that his hands had eaten enough clay he began a series of complicated hand signs. Another gigantic bird appeared once Deidara was done with his hand signs. "Take this!" The bird dove downwards as Sasori jumped into the air to join Deidara on the other bird. "Katsu!" A large explosion went off injuring everyone in the courtyard.

"Why didn't you do that sooner? I was losing my patience."

"I was having fun until that kid showed up with his ugly art, it just killed my mood. Oh it looks like reinforcements came." The courtyard became filled with guards who were all pointing their weapons toward the two intruders.

"Looks like we'll have to go back and tell his Highness what happened. I don't think he'll be very happy when he finds out though." The white bird flew away with Sasori and Deidara on it leaving the angry palace guards.

"Find Sasuke-sama! He's somewhere under this rubble!" A guard shouted. All the guards spread out over the large courtyard and began removing the rubble. Naru and Neji were able to get of the rubble without any help but Sasuke and Sai was nowhere to be found.

"Neji use your Byakugan to find them."_ Byakugan!_ Neji's white eyes scanned the area and he saw Sai's chakra signature.

"Sai's over there." He pointed to a pile of rubble and a couple of guards ran over to help him.

"Where's Sasuke?" Neji continued to scan the area but he had trouble finding the prince.

"I don't see him. He must be unconcious under the rubble."

"What?" Naru tried to sense his chakra but she also had trouble finding him. _Wait a minute. _"Everyone be quiet!" She yelled. Silence filled the courtyard. With the silence she was able to concentrate and feel the weak chakra that was coming from Sasuke. "He's over there!" She pointed to a large pile of rocks as numerous guards ran over to unearth the prince. Once Sai got out he along with Neji and Naru also joined in to help find the prince. _He's injured. _She could feel the searing pain in her left arm. As she removed a large rock she saw the prince. "He's here! Someone help me pull him out." Ignoring the pain in her arm she attempted to pull the prince out, when Neji came in to help her, they successfully got him out of the rubble.

"He's not breathing! Someone go get Tsunade!" Neji yelled. Naru started CPR to try and recesitate him but he remained unconcious. _Dammit Sasuke wake up. _She continued the compressions on his chest. She breathed into his mouth much to everyone's shock but he still didn't wake up. _Why aren't you waking up?_ In her anger instead of gently compressing his chest she punched him hard on the chest. Suddenly Sasuke sat up gasping for air. _Thank Kami._ Tsunade arrived with a team of medics and after doing a check on Sasuke she said he only had a fractured left arm. The medics carried the prince to the infirmary with Tsunade walking behind them. Naru, Neji, and Sai were about to follow them when they were stopped by Itachi.

"You three follow me." Not daring to argue with the first prince they followed in his footsteps into room near the courtyard. "Who wants to explain why the hell Sasuke is on a stretcher with a fractured arm?" The three remained silent.

"It's my fault." Naru spoke up. "I wasn't able to protect" Itachi sharply struck Naru across the face leaving a bright red mark on her cheek.

"If you are not able to protect him then why the hell are you still his bodyguard?"

"I..." Naru was at a loss for words.

"You were poisoned weren't you? On you last mission?" Naru slowly nodded her head. He slapped her again this time the slap was so hard she fell to the ground as she placed a hand on the place where he slapped her. "From what I know there was chakra poison on the Wind nin's weapons; if you were injured then that would mean that you've been poisoned. In other words if you used any chakra you would die." Naru didn't say another word, she had been found out. "You're worthless if you can't use chakra because of your selfish acts Sasuke was hurt. What would you do if he had died?" Naru was staring at the ground not daring to have eye contact with Itachi. "However my question for you is why are you still here? The only reason why you can stay in this castle was to protect Sasuke if you can't do that then you are no longer of any value to him." Neji and Sai wore shocked looks on their faces. Not only were they shocked that Naru was unable to use chakra but also because of the way Itachi was so cruelly treating her. Naru slowly stood up.

"You're right. I was being selfish, I thought that taijutsu alone would be enough for me to protect him but I was wrong. Don't worry, I'll leave now and you'll never have to worry about seeing me again." Without looking at anyone else she left the room. Before she was out of earshot she turned around and looked at everyone in the room. "Tell Sasuke I'm sorry." Once Naru was no longer anywhere near the room Neji spoke up.

"It's not just her fault. I am also at fault for not being able to protect his Highness properly." Inside Neji felt badly for the way he treated Naru in the past after seeing how Itachi treated her.

"It's my fault as well Itachi-sama."

"That may be true but she is more at fault."

"Itachi-sama are you really driving her out of the castle?" Sai asked.

"She'll be back she has no place else to go."

"But what if she driven to suicide by guilt?" Itachi paused and thought for a moment.

"She's not stupid enough to kill herself." _But she carries a burden that might drive her to kill herself. _Sai thought_._

"There's, there's something that you need to know."

"What is it?"

"Naru she's carrying a bigger burden than anyone else." Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"What might that burden be?" Neji knew what Sai was about to say so he intervened.

"Naru seduced Prince Sasuke and slept with him." Sai was shocked.

"That's not what happened, the prince was drunk and he raped her."

"If that was the truth then why didn't she tell anyone?"

"It's obvious isn't it? Everyone will think that she's lying. Even you don't believe her."

"That's just an excuse that she made up."

"It's not an excuse! She was raped and because she cares about him so much she doesn't want to jeopardize his crown. Not only that she's also been marked by him."

"More lies!"

"That's enough out of the two of you!" Neji and Sai were taken back. They forgot someone else was in the room. "Sai you said Naru was marked correct?" Sai nodded. "Then why didn't I notice that she would have the same wounds as Sasuke?"

"She doesn't like showing that she's hurt or in pain." Then Neji realized it, the reason why Naru couldn't pull Sasuke out of the rubble by herself, she was injured.

"Itachi-sama I think Sai's right. Now that I think about it there was something wrong with her left arm, just like Sasuke-sama." Itachi stared at the two and he sighed.

"Go find her before she does something idiotic."

"Yes sir." The Neji and Sai quickly ran off. As Itachi stood alone in the room he let his thoughts wonder. _That little one really is a fool. Just how far is she willing to go to protect Sasuke?_ He heard a clap of thunder and looked outside. Something bad was going to happen.

Infirmary...

Naru was walking around in the rain until her feet led her to the infirmary where Sasuke was being treated. She was about to walk into his room when she noticed that Sakura was already there holding his hand and sitting on his bedside. She looked at his peaceful sleeping face and notice the sling on his arm. T_hat was because of me. The intruders were after me but Sasuke was the one who ended up hurt. It's all my fault._ Tears started to run down her cheeks as she didn't bother to wipe them._ Itachi was right. If I can't protect Sasuke then what's the point of living?_ She looked into the room once again. _Good-bye Sasuke._

**"Do you see her anywhere?" Sai asked worriedly as they met up at the infirmary. **

**"I didn't see her anywhere. Maybe she went to visit His Highness." The two rushed into the infirmary and after quickly asking a nurse where theprince's room was the ran in and saw that Tsunade was there along with Sakura. **

**"Tsunade-sama by any chance did Naru come by here?"**

**"I haven't seen her all day. Why is something wrong?" Sai and Neji exxhanged worried glances at each other. **

**"Itachi-sama said some harsh things to her and I think she might do something to hurt herself."**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"Itachi-sama found out that Naru can't use chakra anymore and he blamed Naru for Prince Sasuke's iunjuries." **

**"Well I hope you two don't find her. She deserves to die for what she did." Everyone except for the sleeping Sasuke looked at her. "It's her fault my Sasuke-kun is in this state. Besides I warned him about what would happen if he kept a half-blood by his side but she must of charmed him into keeping her here. That's the only reason why she's been by his side for so many years. Because of that there's been a wedge between Sasuke-kun and I. She's useless if she can't use chakra and she could kill herself for all I care."**

**"What are you guys talking about?" Sasuke chose this very moment to wake up, just in time to hear Sakura's last statement. "What do you mean she can't use chakra anymore?" The room was quiet for a while before Tsunade answered him.**

**"Naru was poisoned in the fight against the Wind nin, because of that poison if she ever uses chakra again she will die." Sasuke froze at her words. **

**"Why would she kill herself then?" Neji answered him this time.**

**"Prince Itachi said some pretty cruel things to her after he found out and we think she might do something to irrational." **

**"Let's go." Sasuke was already out of the bed. "We need to find her before she does something to herself." He was about to head out of the door but he was tugged back by Naru. **

** "Why are you going to her? It's her fault you were hurt. Who cares if she dies? She's just a simple bodyguard. It doesn't matter if she lives or dies!" Sasuke grabbed Sakura's wrist and and was about to snap it before she left go in pain. **

**"It matters to me. If Naru dies what reason do I have to live?" Sasuke left with Sai and Neji without uttering another word to Sakura. She let her legs collasped to the ground as she sat there crying. **

**"Why does he care about her so much? Why does he love her and not me?" Tsunade let out a long irritated sigh.**

**"Sakura do you know what the difference between you and Naru is? Naru is kind and she doesn't give up when she faces obstacles. She faces them head on without relying on anyone. On the otherhand you're a spoiled, selfish brat. Not only do lack even a spread of kindness in you, you think you can do whatever you want because you're a princess. You were born with a silver spoon in your mouth and you've never had to work a day in your life. Who you're born as isn't what makes you who you are, it's how you chose to treat others and how others treat you in return." Tsunade left the room and let Sakura digest the meaning of her wise words.**

**Location of Sacred Tree...  
><strong>

Sasuke, Neji, and Sai had just arrived at the location of the Sacred Tree. But Naru was nowhere in sight._ Damn where else could she have gone_? "Maybe she went back to the castle." Neji suggested. Sasuke looked over the lake but he didn't sense any sign of her.

"Maybe she did." He was about to turn around but suddenly smelled something. "Wait a minute." He smelled it. It was a weak scent but he could smell it, her blood. The scent was in the air. "She's around here somewhere." He looked on the ground, he noticed there a a small blood trail. Even though it was raining the trail was still slightly visible. He followed it until it stopped at the edge of the lake. Without even thinking he jumped into the lake. As he plunged into the icy cold water his body was practically screaming at him to get out but he ignored the cold and continued swimming. He swam to the bottom of the lake and he saw Naru tangled in seaweed. With a kunai he cut he loose and shook her to try to wake her up. When she was unresponsive he kissed her to give her air but she still wasn't moving._ I'm not going to let you die I swear it_. As he tightly held her, he started to concentrate a large amount of chakra on his feet. The amount of chakra that Sasuke released was so abundant that it shot the both of them upwards and out of the water.

"Naru! Is she alright?" Sai touched her arm and she was too cold. "We have to get her some place warm. Hurry we have to get to the infirmary as soon as possible."

"We can't the infirmary is too far from here. She won't make it!" Neji yelled.

"Let's go back to the castle it's closer than the infirmary and we and start a fire in her room to warm her up."

"I'll go get Tsunade you guys try to wake her up and get her warm as quickly as possible. Neji quickly ran off. Sai quickly drew an ink bird and they all got on it as it quickly flew back to the castle. On the way there Sasuke try to wake up up by doing compression on her chest and breathing into her mouth but she didn't wake up. _Naru wake up! Don't die on me! Wake up!_ Suddenly Naru woke up and started coughing up a lot of water.

"Sasuke." She said weakly. "I'm sorry."

"You're going to be alright. Don't talk, save your strength."

"It's really cold am I dying?"

"No you're not dying you're going to be fine. Sai! Are we almost there?"

"We're here!" The bird suddenly stopped and started to quickly descend. When they were close enough to the ground Sasuke jumped off the bird and quickly ran into the castle he was about to run to Naru's room but he decided his room was much closer and it had a fireplace. He slammed the doors open with one leg and put her on his bed. He threw every blanket he had in the room on her and started a fire. He went back to her side and tightly held her hand. Tsunade burst into the room with medical supplies in hand.

"We have to get her a change of clothes immediately Neji go get some clothes from Sasuke's closet something that'll keep her body heat from escaping. Sai go to another room and see if you can get more blankets. Wait." Tsunade had just finished checking Naru's temperature. "Her body temperature is too low. I need to find a faster way to warm her up." Sasuke suddenly had an idea.

"Everyone get out." He started to take off his shirt. Tsunade gave him a hard glare but listened to his command. She walked out of the room pulling Neji and Sai with her. Sasuke changed his pants choosing not to wear a shirt. He then gently lifted the blankets off Naru and slowly took off her wet clothes. Once all of her clothes were off he climbed onto the bed with her and held her close to his body to share his body heat. Sasuke was tempted to take advantage of the situation, but considering the seriousness of it he decided not to give in his temptation. Not realizing how tired he was he fell asleep within minutes.

The next day...

_It's so warm_. She snuggled her body closer to the warm presence. She felt hair strands ticking her face and she opened her eyes. To her amazement her azure eyes met with obsidian eyes. "How are you feeling?" The events from the day before flashed before her eyes.

"Why didn't you let me die?" She said quietly.

"If you had died then I would never forgiven myself. Naru it was my fault that you were poisoned. I'll take the responsibility of it so please don't do something this foolish again."

**"Do you have any idea what you're saying? I have to die. You might not think it now but it the future I can guarantee that you will want me dead."**

**"I would never want you dead please believe me. I love you and I can protect you, but I can't do that if you don't give me the chance." **

**"Sasuke, you don't understand what you're saying. The complications of our relationship will continue to drive a wall between us and in the end you will hate me enough to want me dead." Sasuke was tired of arguing with her.**

**"Naru, believe me. Believe me when I say that I won't ever hurt you. I want you to remain by my side forever. So please don't ever do this again. If something were to happen to you I'm not sure what I would do.**" Naru wanted to cry out of happiness. He still wanted her by his side enough though she could no longer be his bodyguard.

"Can you promise me something?"

"What is it?"

"Promise me you won't abandon me." He pulled her in tighter.

"I will never abandon you. I swear it." He noticed that Naru's was getting bright red. "Is something wrong?" He then realized it. She was naked in his bed. That was bound to raise some questions. "It'snotwhatyouthink. " He was able to finish his sentence in one breath. "Naru I swear I didn't do anything to you." Naru quickly glanced at Sasuke's clothes and saw that his pants were still on.

"I believe you." **She suddenly felt very tired and leaned against his shoulder. Within a few minutes she fell asleep again with one less burden on her shoulders. _For as long as possible I just want to stay like this. Even when I know you won't keep your promise I can only hope you will._  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Just out of curiosity did anyone think that she was going to die? With one less burden to shoulder what will she do when Sasuke finds out the rest of the truth? Review and I'll update as soon as possible! Remember: Reviews are my writing drug so review so I can have the motivation to update faster! It only takes a minute! :]<p>

Edit: Okay sorry for any confusion I might of caused (still not sure why the bolded stuff was missing). Anyways continue reading I updated the next chapter too!


	8. Chapter 8

Late update! So sorry for this late update I was going to update the other day but my internet was down :(. Then yesterday I went to library to use the internet but I didn't have enough time to edit and upload the chapter. Not to mention today it took me like over an hour to connect to the library's wifi (believe me, I was beyond annoyed) So here it is! Thanks for the lovely reviews and after you finish reading please leave another one :].

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT:** There was a large chunk of writing missing in chapter 7. So please go back to read it. The missing/edited parts are all **bolded** so it's easy to differentiate which parts were changed. Sorry for any problems this might have caused!

* * *

><p>The quarter moon peacefully shone in the night sky. Stars started to appear once the lights within the castle were extinguished, well most of the lights were. The lights in the prince's room shone brightly and it was easily seen from outside his window. As he sat on the windowsill to admire the starry night he was greeted by his subordinates.<p>

"Kyuubi-sama." They both said in unison as they bowed before him.

"I'm guessing that you two couldn't bring her here?"

"Our sincerest apologies but before we could get her reinforcements came and we were outnumbered."

"Its fine I was planning on paying my little sister a visit anyways."

"I don't mean to be rude Your Highness but perhaps we should tell his Majesty about her." Kyuubi continued to look at the outside world.

"Perhaps but even I can't predict what he will do once he finds out she's alive and serving our enemies." He suddenly felt another presence "Zetsu I know you're somewhere in here. You can come out now." A white figure emerged from the left wall of the room and knelt before the prince.

"A thousands apologies my prince but I had specific instructions to spy on you." Kyuubi was almost surprise.

"How much does my father know?"

"Almost everything by now." Kyuubi let out a chuckle.

"I swear that man has ears everywhere. Zetsu go and let him know I want an audience with him."

"Yes sir." Zetsu quickly melted into the wall and disappeared. As Kyuubi left his room with his subordinates following behind him in his footsteps, the lights in the corridors suddenly turned on as he took each step and as quickly as they turned on they were off once again once the motion detectors couldn't sense movement. He eventually reached his father's throne room and the doors were opened by the guards standing by the door. Once inside he walked past the giant statues adorning the room and he stood before his father who was sitting on his throne.

"Father." He greeted. The king looked up from the scroll he was reading.

"Kyuubi, Zetsu tells me you found your long lost sister, which is something I find very interesting considering you don't have one." Silence enveloped the room as the father and son maintained eye contact, neither willing to be the first to break it.

"Then can I ask you something?"

"Ask away."

"What happened to my mother?" The king raised an eyebrow and leaned back against his seat.

"She died when you were born. I've told you this before."

"Who was she then? And what was her name?"

"Why are you so fixated on her now? She's gone now and nothing will change that." Kyuubi continued to stare at his father; his eyes were demanding an answer. The king sighed. "She was someone very dear to me. Kushina Uzumaki was my bodyguard and my lover. I loved her more than anything else and you were the result of that love. Sadly she died shortly after you were born. You know you look just like her, your hair and your eyes; it sometimes makes me think that Kushina is still with me."

"That's not what I heard. I had Inoichi search my supposed little sister's memories and he confirmed that Kushina was alive after I was born." Minato was perplexed.

"Where is she now?"

"She's dead. From Naru's memories Orochimaru had her killed under your orders."

"That's not true, I thought she was dead. I…" He was at a loss for words what in the world was going on? "Tell me everything from the beginning; I want to know how all of this happened." Kyuubi started the retelling the story, how he ran into Prince Sasuke, what he learned when Inoichi looked into her memories, and how she was able to escape. At the end the king had a disturbed look his face. "We're going to get her. I want to get to the bottom of this." The king was already out of his seat and he grabbed his sword.

"Father I don't think it would be a good idea if you went; Fugaku is out for your head and besides she doesn't want to admit that she's a princess of this country."

"I could care less; I will make her admit it. She has royal blood running in her veins. I won't allow her serve the Fire Country especially Fugaku of all people."

"Father, why do we have a grudge against the Fire Country and why do they hate us? What kind of enmity do we have for each other?" The king paused as he was about to walk out of the throne room.

"It's… complicated but I guess you can say that the root of our hatred towards one another is because of an incident from 25 years ago. After that we've been at each other's throats." _25 years ago? Before Naru and I were born. What could have happened then?_

"I don't think she'll come back here with us and besides she's in love with Prince Sasuke. She was willing to take a hit for him so the chances of Fugaku using her as leverage are high."

"Fugaku is a bastard but I doubt he'll go that far, furthermore once he finds out whose daughter she is then he won't lay a hand on her. He might want me dead but he won't harm Kushina's daughter."

"Why not?" The king sighed.

"That story we can save for another day. Right now we have to make a trip to the Fire Country. I have a feeling things are going to get very interesting. Go call the King's Guards I want them to go with us."

"Akatsuki? All of them? Even Pein? We don't need all of them to go with us."

"I think we will need them." Without another word he left the room. As Kyuubi stood in the middle of the room with his two subordinates, who were also part of the King's Guards, he couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen once they got to the Fire Country.

Fire Country…

The second prince was wandering around the castle when his feet led him to Naru's room. He peeked inside and noticed that she wasn't there. However, he did notice the large book on her table as he read through the contents on the opened page it had some facts that he was unaware of. _I guess the Sacred Tree isn't just for show. It has more power that I thought it would._ He then remembered who he was looking for, his blond bodyguard. _Where did she go?_

Sacred Tree Location…

Naru stood by the lake with a shawl draping her shoulders as her braided hair swayed with the wind. _I have to tell him the truth, if he can accept the fact that I can't use chakra anymore then maybe he'll forgive me for being the daughter of the enemy._ When she was about to head back she saw a familiar figure standing about 100 feet away from her. She bowed to him and started to walk over. "Itachi-sama were you looking for me?"

"I need to talk to you. Let's go back to the castle; it's not convenient to talk here." Naru nodded in agreement as the two walked away Sasuke arrived at the lake looking for Naru. _She's not here either? Where else would she go?_ He headed to the castle in the opposite direction that Itachi and Naru were going, thus they did not bump into each other. Once Naru and Itachi got back to the castle Itachi led her to his room. When they walked in Naru was surprised how similar the two brother's tastes were. Both rooms were decorated with almost identical ornaments, the only difference was that Itachi's table was covered with numerous on various topics. Naru recognized some of the books about philosophy, economics, practically anything that the future king would need to know being a king. Itachi motioned for Naru to take a seat as he rummaged through the things in his drawer looking for something. When he found it; he placed it the table to show Naru what it was. _A death exemption token?_ She traced her fingers over the gold-plated token. In the center of the token was the Uchiha fan and around the borders were intricate designs."It's for you. I thought I owed you at least that much for almost making you kill yourself."

"It's not your fault. I had other reasons to end my life." Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"What might those reasons be?" Naru opened her mouth to speak but words didn't come out.

"I had personal problems that were driving me into a corner. I didn't know what to do so I thought that death would be the fastest way to get away from them." Itachi sighed.

"As much as I don't approve of you keeping those things a secret, please don't do something this foolish again." Itachi paused. "I'm sorry for lashing out on you; I was blinded by anger when I found out your selfishness was clouding your judgment. I know doing the right thing is hard but it has to be done. You know that don't you?" Naru felt a pang of guilt in her chest. _He's right, I have to do the right thing, and even though it's hard I still have to do it._ "Well I have to go have an audience with father to explain this whole mess to him. There aren't any more surprises that I should know about right?"

"There's something else you should know." Naru took a poignant pause. "The truth is I, Sasuke." Itachi looked outside his door and saw his little brother standing at the doorway.

"Naru I was looking for you. What were you doing here?" He looked at the two of them suspiciously.

"We were just talking little brother. Now I have to go see father." He discreetly put the token in Naru's hands as he walked out the door. "Remember what I said little one." Itachi's discretion was unnoticed by Sasuke who glared at his brother as he walked out the door.

"What did he just give you?"

"It's nothing important." She quickly pocketed the token and motioned for Sasuke to sit down. "Sasuke there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"What is it?" He saw a glint of the golden token but he couldn't see what it was.

"Well honestly there are a couple of things I've kept from you these past few months. Do you remember the day after your birthday? You asked me if anything happened between us the night before."

"Yea you said I was drunk and tried to rape you before you knocked me out before I did anything."

"That's not what happened." She spoke barely above a whisper. Making it difficult for Sasuke to fully understand what she was trying to say.

"What are you talking about?"

"I lied when I said nothing happened. We… we had sex and you marked me in the process of it." Naru went quiet as she waited for Sasuke's reaction.

"We had sex?" He said quietly. Naru nodded her head. "Then why were you the only one that was marked?" The moment he asked the question he realized that he already knew the answer. "Oh Kami, I raped you didn't I?" She didn't respond. "Didn't I?" Tears fell down her face as she covered her face to try to hide them. He stood up and in his anger he slammed his fist on Itachi table and broke it to smithereens. "Why didn't you tell me?" He screamed.

"I… I didn't how you would react and I was afraid." She lowered her eyes to the floor. "I was afraid that you wouldn't believe me and I didn't want you to hate me."

"Why would I hate you? It's my fault; I was the one that forced myself on you."

"If the elders or your father knew about this, you would lose everything, your position, your crown, everything that you've had since your birth. I… I didn't want to be the cause of all that, so I kept quiet. If Sai and Neji didn't find out then I would've kept that secret to my grave."

"They knew? How did they know?"

"They saw the mark you left on my neck."

"Why the hell didn't they tell me?"

"I begged them not to." Naru looked up and saw the anger in Sasuke's eyes. His Sharingan was flaring and it seemed like he didn't see anything but anger. "Sasuke, I'm sorry that I kept this a secret from you. I thought that as long as you didn't remember what happened it would be okay. I thought I was protecting you"

"Why do you keep trying to protect me? That's what you've always done without ever considering what I wanted. I want to be the one to protect you, not the other way around. Do you know what it's like every time when I see you get injured because of me? I'm always afraid that I'm going to lose you. Do you know how painful it is seeing the person you love the most almost die right before your eyes?"

"Of course I know what it's like you almost died because of me! The intruders were after me but you were hurt in the fight. How do you think I feel when you get harmed? Not only do I have to worry about your safety I have to worry about my own as well. If something happens to you I'm the one that gets punished." Naru was breathing heavily all of this arguing was tiring her out and she hated fighting with Sasuke like this. "It's okay if I get hurt but it's not okay if something happens to you. Your life is worth more than mines, you're a prince and I'm just your bodyguard. I can't allow you to protect me because if I did I'd digging my own grave." At this point in the argument Naru was on the floor on her knees. "I'm begging you; please stop hurting me by trying to protecting me. I know that this isn't what you want but we don't have a choice but to live this way. Please Sasuke." She looked up at him with tears brimming in her eyes. He knelt down and held her close.

"I'm sorry, I didn't consider what you have to do in your position." Naru shook her head.

"It's not your fault, I've accepted my sealed fate, but you need to accept yours. You're a prince and you have a duty to your people above everything else. Just like my duty is to protect you with my life."

"What if I don't want to accept it? I can change my fate if I want to."

"You can't, being a prince is who you are, it's in your blood and nothing will change that." _Just like me, I will always be a princess. No matter how much I deny it I will still be a princess of the Wind Country._ He sighed.

"I get it. Was there something else you wanted to tell me?" Naru noticed it, the irritation in his voice. He was still angry with her but he wanted to know the rest of what she had to say.

"There's something I found out recently, about who my parents were. I'm the prin…" She felt a large surge of chakra coming from outside the castle. "Did you feel that?" Sasuke nodded. Without thinking the both of them ran toward the source. Once they were outside the castle's walls they saw that Itachi was already there along with other Konoha ninja. They were all seemed like they were ready to draw blood. As soon as Naru saw who they were emitting their killer intents at, she froze. The man who she assumed was releasing the chakra was the spitting image of her. She was amazed how much they look alike. The blond hair, the azure eyes the similarities were uncanny. Beside him she saw the red-haired prince Kyuubi and behind them were eight people who all wore the same designed cloak. She recognized two of them as the intruders from the week before.

"King Minato, may I ask why you are on the Fire Country's land?" Itachi spoke with a calm and collected voice but the group of ninjas behind him said otherwise.

"I came here to settle something with your father and I also wanted to straighten something out." Minata then noticed her, his spitting image behind the group of ninjas next to a younger version of Itachi. _Kyuubi was right. She must be my daughter; it's remarkable how much we look alike. _

"Very well, please come in." Itachi motioned for the ninjas behind to clear the way for them to walk through. As Kyuubi was passing Naru and Sasuke he said something loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"Hello little sister, I told you that we would meet again soon didn't I?" Everyone who wasn't from the Wind Country stared at Naru. _What the hell is going on?_ Itachi thought as he stared from Naru to Kyuubi.

"Naru?" She looked at Sasuke and only had two words for him.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>Major cliffy! Reviews please? :] I'm attempting to finish this entire story by the 3rd of July (good luck to me) but the chances of me uploading and editing everything by then it's very low but I can certainly try! So my goal will be to finish the story by the 3rd and to edit and update on a regular basis. The next chapter will be very interesting so please review so I can motivate myself to update faster! Remember: Reviews are my writing drug :]<p>

Random Announcement: I put the link to the picture of Naru's ring on my profile page (crosses fingers that it works). You should check it out!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone! :] I know super early update right? I'm really pushing myself to finish this story. So it's almost three (in the morning) but I told myself that I have to update before I sleep but when I'm sleepy my editing skills are pretty bad, so if there's grammatical problems I'm sorry XD. I almost have 35000 words! (pats myself on the shoulder) *sigh I'm kind of proud of myself for getting so far in such a short amount of time but it's mostly because of you my readers who leave me such encouraging and wonderful reviews. Thanks for all the lovely reviews! They really do encourage me to write and update faster :].

* * *

><p>King Fugaku's throne room was deadly quiet. No one dared to speak; the tension in the room was so thick even a sharpened kunai wouldn't be able to cut through it. On Fugaku's left, the visitors were sitting with King Minato closest to him then Kyuubi then the rest of Akasuki. On his right closest to him was Itachi followed by Sasuke, Naru, Kakashi, Neji, Sai, and other various ninja from Konoha. Minato was the first one to speak. "I guess you're probably wondering what I'm doing here aren't you Fugaku?" The Konoha ninja all glared at the foreign king for showing his fake familiarity to their king.<p>

"I am curious considering the fact that I said you could never set foot here again. Why are you here?" The blond king chuckled.

"Well I heard some interesting information from my son. Oh excuse my bad manners I never introduced you two, Fugaku my son with Kushina, Kyuubi." Fugaku wasn't surprised even if Minato didn't tell him he could easily tell that Kyuubi was Kushina's son. The two looked too similar to not be related. "As I was saying, my son learned something very interesting and I thought he was joking when I heard about it but now I believe him. He told me that I have another daughter with Kushina and she was here in the Fire Country, in this very room as a matter of fact." Fugaku knew exactly who he was talking about but he didn't understand how this happened. "So let me introduce you, my other child, and Kyuubi's twin sister, Naru." Naru sat uncomfortably in her chair as she felt everyone's eyes on her. "Somehow she born without my knowledge and she somehow ended up here. Ironic isn't it?" His pleasant tone was no longer there.

"What are you implying Minato? That I stole your daughter and brought her here?"

"That's not what I said my old friend. From what I found out from Kyuubi, Kushina was under the impression that I did not want a daughter because I was afraid that I might lose my position as the prince of the Wind Country. Which you and I both know is preposterous." Fugaku clenched his fists. "What makes me wonder is why she would think that, after what happened between the three of us I thought it was obvious that I was willing to do anything for her unlike someone in this room." Fugaku slammed his fists on his desk.

"Why are you here Minato? Surely not to talk about the past." Fugaku spat out each word that was laced with vemon.

"I'm here because I want to know how the hell you convinced Kushina that I wanted to kill our daughter."

"I did no such thing! Hell I didn't even know you two had children together."

"You knew and you used it as an opportunity to get her back."

"I did not know. Besides if I did know then why isn't Kushina here with me?"

"Because your plan back-fired. You thought she would come running back to you but she didn't. She lived a reclusive life with Naru and somehow Orochimaru found them and killed her. Are you honestly telling me that you weren't a part any of this?" The shocked look on Fugaku's face was too real to be faked. King Minato knew that something about his conjectures wasn't right.

"She's dead?"

"She is." This time someone else besides the two kings spoke. Naru rose from her seat began to speak. "I was there when Orochimaru killed her. He was after me but she was the one that ended up dying to protect me. When she was dying she was completely sure that my father was the one who sent someone to kill me. That's why she raised me in the Fire Country to be safe and that's how Sasuke found me."

"Why didn't you tell me if you knew that you are the princess?" Naru closed her eyes; she didn't want to face Sasuke.

"I was about to tell you. But out conversation was interrupted." Sasuke wasn't satisfied with her answer. He pulled her arm and forced her to face him.

"You had countless times to tell me but you chose not to. You're the princess of the enemy country and you still stayed by my side. Did you honestly think that if you told me before I found out from someone else I would still keep you by my side?" Naru felt something suffocating her chest. "You were right to keep this a secret if you had told me earlier I would have killed you. But I guess there's nothing like the present." Sasuke abruptly wrapped his hands around her throat as he tried to squeeze the life out of her.

"Sasuke stop it!" Itachi tried to pull him off but his hands were too tightly enclosed around her throat. The other people in the room joined Itachi in the struggled to stop Sasuke from killing her.

"Sas." She was barely able to speak above a whisper. Once Kyuubi joined in the struggle he managed to unclench the hands around his sister's throat as Sai pulled her away from Sasuke. Even though his hands were no longer on her throat she was having trouble breathing. She lay on the floor clenching her chest as she wore pained expressions on her face.

"You bastard whatever the hell you're doing stop it or you're going to kill her!" Kyuubi had fist millimeters away from Sasuke's face ready to punch him if he didn't comply with his demand.

"Kyuubi," He looked at the floor Naru was shaking her head. "please don't hurt him." She grunted out in pain. In the whole commotion no one noticed there was an unwanted visitor in the room. Naru suddenly felt a strange chakra presence, one that she felt 10 years and it still sent shivers down her spine. _Somethings after Sasuke._ "Sasuke get out of the way!" Ignoring the pain in her chest she stood up and pushed Sasuke and Kyuubi out of the way as a gigantic serpent appeared from the ground and caught her in its grasp. The purple serpent wrapped its body around Naru constricting her movements.

"Hello everyone it's nice to see you again." A man appeared on top of the serpent's head as he spoke with a cold and chilling voice.

"Let my daughter go Orochimaru!"

"Oh Your Majesty, my apologies for not greeting you for so long. It seems like my buddies from Akatsuki are all gathered here."

"Ex-buddies you bastard." Sasori spat out.

"Come on, I used to be one of you guys. There must be someone here who misses me."

"I do! I missed kicking your ass!" Hidan yelled out.

"Hmm. It seems like Manda caught the wrong person. Hello little princess I never thought I'd see you again. I was hoping to catch Prince Sasuke though, I hope you know how greatly you've ruin my plans." The purple snake wrapped its body around the fragile princess even tighter cutting off her oxygen. Naru let out a silent scream as the serpent crushed her.

"Let her go Orochimaru. You're greatly outnumbered, if you're smart you'll surrender."

"Haha Kakashi you are a fool. As long as I play my pieces right it doesn't matter if I'm outnumbered!" All of a sudden six ninja appeared next to Orochimaru. Five of them wore Sound head bands while the sixth person had glasses and he wore a Konoha headband.

"What the hell did you do to my spy Orochimaru?" _Kabuto was a spy? What in the world is going on? Sai thought. _

"Nothing really, I just deactivated the seal you put on him and now he works for me. It's as simple as that. All this talking is making me tired. Now let's see where's Sasuke-kun?" When Orochimaru said his name he Sasuke felt a cold sweat running down his body. _What's with this guy?_ He looked up where Naru was being held hostage. Inwardly he was worried about Naru but considering her betrayal he didn't care what was going to happen to her at the moment. In a moments distraction Orochimaru rushed towards Sasuke with a sword coming out of his mouth. Itachi intervened and blocked the attack. "You've fallen into my trap." Four of the Sound nin surrounded Orochimaru, Sasuke, Itachi and Naru. As they sent up a purple barrier the fifth Sound nin, Kabuto and Kyuubi managed to get in before the barrier was completely sealed off.

"Itachi! Sasuke!"

"Kyuubi! Naru!" Both worried father's yelled at once. Inside the barrier Orochimaru was holding Naru up by her hair as he held a sword at her throat.

"Kyuubi-kun I wasn't expecting you to get in here. But unless you want your sister to die I suggest you don't resist and let my men kill you."

"Nice try Orochimaru. Kage Bunshin no jutsu! Numerous shadow clones appeared and all of them charged toward Orochimaru. Dropping Naru Orochimaru wielded his sword and started to slice down each clone. When the smoke from the last clone disappeared Kyuubi came flying towards Orochimaru with a Rasengan in hand. Orochimaru used his sword to counter the Rasengan. Neither side showed any sign of weakness as both the weapon and jutsu were on par. A hidden clone appeared behind Orochimaru with another Rasengan in hand and was almost able to hit him before Orochimaru jumped into the air barely dodging the attack. With Orochimaru momentarily distracted Kyuubi was about to grab Naru but Kimimaro was in his way.

"I'm sorry but I must obey my master's wishes."

"Get the hell out of my way!" Kyuubi then noticed something coming out of the enemy's hand. White tips came out of his fingers and they were all aimed at him. Kyuubi leaped backwards to and dodge the attack. He noticed that whatever those white tips were when they hit the ground they were able to put a large dent on the floor. _What the hell are those things_? Kimimaro tsked and started to pull something out from his back. A long skeletal vine came out from his backbone. _That wasn't his vertebrae was it?_

"I am a member of the Kaguya Clan. We have a special kekkei genkai, Shikotsumyaku that allows us to use our own skeletal structure for combat. I don't want to hurt you but I must follow Orochimaru-sama's orders." Kimimaro flipped the vine and it wrapped itself around Kyuubi's ankle, Kimimaro pulled on the vine and it tossed Kyuubi in the air. _Damn it looks like I have to defeat this guy before I can get Naru._ Kyuubi flung his body towards Kimimaro with a katana and at the same momemt Kimimaro activated a large scale jutsu. "Forest of Bones!" From the ground white bones in the shape of trees emerged from the ground and covered the entire purple barrier. While Kyuubi was distracted with fighting Kimimaro, Itachi cautiously pulled Naru away from Orochimaru and hid behind a large white branched tree and tried to wake her up.

"Naru wake up!" He continued to shake her body until her saw her eyelids fluttered and focus into her surrounds.

"What's going on? And where are we?"

"We're trapped in here with Orochimaru and a couple of his subordinates. I'm not exactly sure how you're the princess of the Wind Country but I can assume that you just found out recently correct?" She nodded.

"I was about to tell you but Sasuke came in and I wanted to tell him first but then all of this happened." Itachi sighed.

"I frankly don't care that you're King Minato's daughter but you still have a duty to protect Sasuke. Can you do that?"

"Of course I will."

"Good. Find Sasuke and try to get out of here. I'll deal with Orochimaru." The two parted ways as they maneuvered through the white forest, Naru quickly found Sasuke fighting with a Konoha ninja. She made her presence known by interrupting the fight, as Kabuto was about to strike again she intervened by kicking his arm and making him drop his scalpel.

"What are you doing here?" The warm voice she once knew was no longer there. Each word that he spoke was filled with malice and hate.

"I'm sorry if you don't want to see me but I still have a duty to protect you." Sasuke scoffered.

"You're a princess Uzumaki. Naru was taken aback by his coldness "You don't have to worry about being punished if you can't protect me."

"Is that what you think? That I was only protecting you to save my own skin? Yes, that is part of the reason why I'm so dedicated to protecting you, but it's not the only one. I love you, and I can't bear to see you get hurt."

"In case you two didn't notice I'm still here. I'm sorry Sasuke-sama but I have orders to capture you."

"Don't you dare put your hands on him!" Naru yelled.

"It seems like I'll have to deal with you first before I can get him. I'm sorry if I hurt you Naru-san I don't bear any grudges against you but it seems like I have no choice but to kill you." Naru rushed forward before she reached Kabuto she had already had a kunai ready in hand. She aimed for his arm to prevent him from using any jutsus but he dodged the attacked as he brushed his hand on her arm. As Naru leapt back she had difficulty moving her arm._ What the hell did he just do?_ "You should be careful Naru-san. My chakra scalpel can disable any part of your body. Considering you can only use taijutsu now you should give up." Naru switched the kunai to her other hand. _How the hell did he figure that out so quickly?_

"As if I will give up that easily." She rushed towards him again.

Somewhere in the forest of bones…

Itachi was running around the forest when he suddenly stopped just in time. A barrage of kunai and shuriken hit the exact place where he would have been he hadn't stopped moving.

"Itachi-kun, it seems like I will be the one to deal with you."

"What are you doing here Orochimaru?"

"Haha enjoying myself. I've pitted Minato and Fugaku against each other by using the woman that they both loved and now I have both you and brother trapped. The hardest part in all this is that I don't know which one of you I want, you or Sasuke-kun. Both of you have that marvelous Sharingan which I need to learn all the jutsus in the world."

"You've gone mad haven't you?"

"On the contrary, I've never been saner! Once I get you or your or your brother I will be the strongest person in the world. No one will dare to challenge me!" Itachi attacked. He quickly formed six seals and activated his jutsu.

"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)." A swarm of small fireballs came out of Itachi's mouth and flew towards Orochimaru. With the Sword of Kusanagi Orochimaru easily reflected each fireball.

"You have to do better than that Itachi-kun." The fireballs that he had reflected somehow moved back to attack him but instead of fireballs they were now shuriken. Faced with an onslaught of shuriken Orochimaru released 10000 snakes from his mouth and as some acted as a wall for the shuriken the rest rapidly slithered to Itachi. Each snake then opened their mouths and extended Kusanagi-like blades. With Itachi momentarily distracted with the snakes Orochimaru had enough time to reveal his true form. A gigantic white snake seemingly came out from Orochimaru's neck as it slithered its body to surround Itachi. The smaller snakes around Orochimaru's body glided their way to Itachi as they all bound him and held him at bay. Orochimaru opened his mouth and swallowed Itachi whole.

Orochimaru mental plane…

Itachi was still constricted by the small white snakes as Orochimaru tried to control Itachi's mind. In a flash Itachi activated his Sharingan causing the surrounds to return to normal. "Genjutsu?" Orochimaru was unable to move as he was mentally paralyzed with numerous stakes impaled in his body. As he slowly moved his hands to deactivate the genjutsu Itachi swiftly cut off his left hand with a kunai making him unable to form hand signs. "You bastard!" Sensing that his master was in danger Kimimaro suddenly appeared in front of Itachi. Within a few moments Kyuubi also joined the group.

"Where's Naru?" Kyuubi asked.

"With Sasuke, they're fighting Kabuto right now." Kyuubi tsked.

"Go help them. I'll finish things here." Without another word Itachi ran off to find them.

"You're not going anywhere!" Kimimaro activated the second level of his cursed seal. His skin started to turn into a faded dark purple and more bones emerged from his body forming an offensive and defensive shield on his back as more bone fragments formed a bone-like sword on his left arm. He plunged himself towards Itachi but he was stopped by Kyuubi.

"Your fight is with me!" As Kimimaro aimed his bone sword at Kyuubi, he countered it by making a larger Rasengan. As the sword and jutsu came in contact, at first sight it seemed like they were both evenly matched but the Rasengan was slowly able to disintegrate the bone sword. Kimimaro withdrew his arm to avoid getting hurt as he started to violently cough up blood.

"I'm sorry Orochimaru-sama." In a last ditch effort to kill Kyuubi he submerged his body into a nearby bone spike. As Kyuubi prepared himself for a surprise attack Kimimaro was activating his most powerful jutsu. "Sawarabi no Mai! (Dance of the Seedling Fern)" Kimimaro appeared from a random bone and struck Kyuubi who had already had a large chakra cloak covering him, thus protecting him from the otherwise fatal attack. Unable to find the will power to continue fighting Kimimaro gave in to his illness and died. As Orochimaru stared at the scene before him he was very angry.

"I expected that Kimimaro would have lasted a bit longer but I guess I was mistaken."

"This is the end for you Orochimaru." Before Orochimaru found a chance to escape, in a quick moment Kyuubi formed two shadow clones. As he concentrated on making a Rasengan in his hand one of his clones concentrated on the shape transformation, the other concentrated on nature transformation. A large white shuriken took shape with a Rasengan in the middle. As Orochimaru tried to flee Kyuubi threw the Rasenshuriken hitting him dead on. Although not quite dead yet Orochimaru was completely immobilized.

"You bastard! You dare to do this to me? I am the great Orochimaru! No one is able to defeat me!" With his katana in hand Kyuubi slowly walked over to Orochimaru.

"This is for my mother." He raised his sword and plunged it into Orochimaru's heart.

Somewhere in the forest of bones…

Itachi was quickly running toward his brother's chakra when he finally reached him he saw that Naru was struggling to fight and Sasuke didn't even bother helping her. "Stop fighting Kabuto, Orochimaru is already dead; you no longer have a reason to continue fighting." Kabuto started to laugh crazily.

"If Orochimaru-sama is no longer alive then he doesn't need you Uchiha brothers!" He started to form a rapid series of hand seals. "Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu (Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique)" Kabuto buried his body into the ground as he hid like a mole before he was ready to strike. Kabuto appeared out of the ground behind Itachi with his Chakra Scalpel already activated and attacked Itachi. With his Sharingan Itachi had already known where Kabuto was going to strike as he leaped back and threw a kunai at him. In his amazement Kabuto disappeared in a cloud of smoke. That was a clone? Then where's the real one? The real Kabuto jump out from the ground and attacked Sasuke who was completely off guard. At a distance Kabuto activated his jutsu. "Shōsen Jutsu! (Mystical Palm Technique)" With his hand he sent a surge of chakra towards Sasuke. _Sasuke move!_ Naru mentally shouted but he wasn't budging. Naru jumped in front of Sasuke in order to take impact of the jutsu. Naru felt a large surge of chakra running through her body before falling into a comatose state. With the real Kabuto no longer hiding Itachi wasted no time in killing him by plunging a kunai through his heart. At that exact moment the purple entrapment came down as Fugaku and Minato rushed towards their children.

"Itachi, Sasuke are you two alright?" They both nodded. Minato tried to shake Naru to wake her up but her eyes remained shut.

"What happened to her?"

"She took the hit from Kabuto's last jutsu." Itachi glanced at Sasuke and noticed that his little brother had cold eyes as he stared at the seemingly lifeless Naru. "Kakashi go get Tsunade. What happened to the other intruders?"

"My guards have already captured them." Minato replied not taking his eyes off his daughter. Kyuubi appeared out of nowhere and his eyes fell on Naru.

"Is she alright?"

"We're not sure. She's not waking up yet." Kakashi hastily came back with Tsunade as she wasted no time to check on Naru. Tsunade performed a quick diagnostics and gently placed her hand on Naru's forehead. Her hand started to glow green as she treated her.

"She's in a coma right now but she should get out of it. It's nothing to worry about." Sighs of relief were heard around the room. However, Itachi noticed that Sasuke didn't even look relieved as he walked away from the scene. Itachi followed him.

"You could have dodged that attack if you wanted to." Itachi said when they were a good distance away from everyone else.

"I could have but I knew that if I didn't then Uzumaki would jump in the way and take the hit for me. I honestly hoped that jutsu was going to kill her but I guess I was wrong." Itachi was shocked.

"Why would you that to her? Especially after everything that's she done for you?" Sasuke stopped walking.

"I could frankly care less if she died. She betrayed me and everyone the minute she stepped foot in this castle."

"She couldn't have known that she was the princess of the Wind Country. How can you blame her for something that isn't her fault?"

"Does it matter if it's her fault or not? The fact is that she betrayed me and I refuse to forgive her." Without another word Sasuke walked away leaving a gaped Itachi.

Back in the throne room…

As Tsunade continued to treat Naru she felt a disturbance from her body_. Why didn't I notice this before?_ She asked herself as Naru's eyelids started to open.

"Is Sasuke alright?" Naru asked.

"He's fine. Don't worry about it; just make sure you rest properly." Itachi said as he rejoined everyone in the room. Naru slowly stood with help from Tsunade and she faced her father. Not knowing what to say Minato sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"We… we need to talk. All us as a matter of fact, Kyuubi, Fugaku, and Itachi-kun, I think you or Itachi-kun can tell Sasuke-kun later." Naru nodded in agreement as the five of them walked out of the room and entered King Fugaku's study.

"We won't be disturbed here. When the three of you and Sasuke were trapped in that purple barrier Minato and I got a chance to talk. It seems like there are some misunderstandings from the past and I think we should start from the beginning. Minato, Kushina, and I were all close friends when we were growing up. The only problem was that Minato and I both loved Kushina despite the fact that she was a half-blood. Kushina cared about both of us but she loved Minato more and Minato was willing to giving up his right to the throne for her."

"If that's the case then why did my mother believe that my father wanted me dead?"

"I think I can explain that." Minato said. "There was a time near the end of her pregnancy when we had a big argument. She had overheard me speaking to the elders and Orochimaru, they mentioned that girls were of no use to the country and I silently agreed with them so I could stay on their good side. In retrospect that was probably the worst mistake I ever made. Our argument turned into a big fight and somehow she went into early labor. She refused to let me into the delivery room and from there I think I can guess what happened. Lady Chiyo was a close friend of Kushina and she was there helping Kushina give birth. Kushina must have asked Lady Chiyo to create a puppet that resembled her in order to make everyone believe that she had died giving birth. From there after a long labor Lady Chiyo came out with Kyuubi in her arms and she told me that Kushina had died in labor." The room was quiet for a while as the younger generation absorbed all of the information given to them. "Naru, I… I'm sorry for everything's that happened to you and your mother. If there's a chance that you'll forgive me, then I'll do whatever it takes to get your forgiveness." Naru covered her mouth as tears ran down her face.

"Mother was so sure that she wanted me dead, if she had known all of this then she wouldn't have died and I wouldn't have been left to fend for myself." Itachi placed a hand on Naru's shoulder.

"But if none of this happened then you never would have ended up in the Fire Country and you would have never met Sasuke. Fate has a funny way of making things work but it the end you can't change the past, all you can do is look towards the future."

"Itachi you're right, what's happened in the past no longer matters. Minato, I think it's time we put the past behind us and be friends again. It's probably what Kushina would want." Minato nodded.

"You're right. What's done is done. I think it might even better if we have an alliance through marriage. My daughter with Prince Sasuke, from what I know those two are madly in love am I correct?" A very noticeable blush tinted Naru's cheeks. King Fugaku chuckled.

"For once in 25 years, I agree with you. Let's end our feud with this marriage."

"What about Prince Sasuke's engagement to Princess Sakura?" Kyuubi asked.

"I'll call it off. The Flower Country won't be able to do anything about considering we can easily defeat them if they decide to go to war with us for breaking it off."

"Hey Naru, I'm sorry for everything that I did. I want to be the first one to congratulate you on your engagement. Here," He pulled out a sapphire necklace. "You left in the Wind Country and I knew you'd want it back eventually." After he put it on she gave him a warm hug and thanked him.

"Now there's only one problem at hand."

"What problem might that be father?"

"Who's going to be the one to tell Sakura-san the engagement is off?" Itachi paled considerably and quickly left the room without an explanation. King Fugaku sighed. "I guess I have to do it then. I do hope that she doesn't get too hysterical after learning this." Minato laughed.

"Would you like some help old friend?"

"I would appreciate any help I can get." The two kings walked out of the room and prepared themselves for Sakura's reaction. As Naru and Kyuubi stood in the room, Kyuubi couldn't help but wonder why Naru had a worried look on her face.

"What are you worried about? You're going to get to marry Sasuke. You love him don't you?" She smiled slightly.

"Of course I do, but I'm afraid that he might not forgive me for not telling him who I was."

"If he truly loves you then he'll find it his heart to forgive you. After all you had a legitimate reason for keeping this a secret. If he was in your shoes he probably would've done the same."

"But…"

"No buts. Go talk to him and explain everything to him. I'm sure he'll forgive you." Naru smiled warmly.

"Thanks Kyuubi. I'll go now." Naru ran off to look for her now fiancé. As Kyuubi stood alone in the room his thoughts wandered. _If Sasuke doesn't forgive her she'll probably do something drastic. _He sighed._ I swear if that bastard does anything to hurt Naru I'll kill him._ He walked out of the room to go find his father's guards to tell them what had happened. With everything that had just happened recently no one knew that something even bigger than this incident was going to occur soon.

* * *

><p>REVIEWS? Please? :) Can I have 50 by the next time I update? Pretty please? :D So yays Fugaku and Minato don't hate each other anymore and Sasuke and Naru are engaged now! Good bye Sakura! I'm going to have so much fun when I write the part about her finding out that she's not engaged to Sasuke anymore. (*smiles evily) Sasuke is acting pretty cold now... Is he going to forgive her? What's going to happen if he doesn't? Review and you'll find out! REMEMBER: Reviews are my writing drug... (I'm not kidding (*serious face))<p>

Random statement: This took me a while to write because I had to research information about the people who were fighting and then I had to choose jutsu's they would have used and so on and so forth, but I'm glad it's finished :]. Sorry if the fight scenes weren't great... I tried my best.


	10. Chapter 10

Whee I have 50 reviews! :D So as promised as soon as I saw the 50 I started editing this chapter right away! (I didn't think I would get 50 so soon XD) So lately I've been suffering from insomnia (thanks to my sister continuously talking to he boyfriend whenever I happen to be sleeping (we share the same room)) but I guess it's a good thing since I'm updating so regularly :]. I think I will be able to meet the goal I set for myself a couple of chapters back. This story will be finished on the 3rd. I want to thank all of my wonderful readers and reviews who have left me so many positive reviews and I hope you'll continue to read my other stories in the future. Okay enough said enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>As Naru was walking around the castle looking for Sasuke she ran into Itachi who had a worried expression marred on his face. "Itachi-san is there something wrong?" He looked at her and wondered if she knew how Sasuke felt about her at this very moment.<p>

"It's nothing; well actually I noticed something earlier. When we were fighting I had my Sharingan activated and I saw chakra in your abdomen." Naru had a puzzled expression on her face.

"But that's impossible if I was using chakra then I would be dead so how…" She stopped speaking, as she quickly came to a realization. "I'm pregnant?"

"I think so, but to be sure you should have Tsunade do check-up on you just to confirm it." Naru nodded in agreement.

"I have to go find Sasuke." As she was about to head off she felt her arm being lightly tugged.

"Naru, Sasuke he's pretty angry with everything that's happened. Right now he's at a place where not even can reach him so don't take what he says to heart."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You'll see when you talk to him." Leaving a perplexed Naru Itachi walked off to find Tsunade.

Somewhere in the castle...

Prince Sasuke walked around the castle endlessly not sure where to go. The memories of Naru's betrayal kept replaying themselves over and over again like a recurring nightmare. _How did all of this happen? Just yesterday I was happy knowing that Naru was safe with me and that I love her but now, I don't even know what to think. _He continued to walk and he was eventually nearing Sakura's room. _Maybe the engagement is for the best, once I get married to Sakura I could forget about Naru_. He walked in Sakura's room and he was surprised to find his father and King Minato. "Father what are you doing here?"

"Oh Sasuke you're here, well since both of you are here I might as well tell the both of you what's going to happen. For starters, Sasuke I've decided to call off you engagement to Princess Sakura."

"What do you mean its called off?" Sakura screamed. "I've been engaged to Sasuke-kun for 2 years! You can't call it off for any reason whatsoever!"

"Sakura-san there actually is a reason; from now on Sasuke will be engaged to Princess Naru." _What?_ Sasuke thought.

"Princess? Her, that despicable half-blood? How in the world did she become a princess? Besides even if she was a princess why does she get to marry Sasuke-kun and not me?"

"Honestly to tell you the truth it's because Sasuke loves her more than he will ever love you. I never really wanted to force him into this engagement but the elders wanted it so I let them have their way."

"Is there something wrong with my daughter being a half-blood Princess Sakura?" Minato said pleasantly with a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Of course there's something wrong with it! She's not a pure blood vampire. She doesn't deserve him!"

"Who are you to be the judge of who my son should marry? How can you be so judgmental of other people when you yourself are not suitable for Sasuke? I never wanted you as my daughter-in-law because it was obvious that you were incapable of being a good wife for my son."

"You have no right to judge me! Sasuke-kun loves me! He'll definitely fight this engagement isn't that right Sasuke-kun?" The attention turned to Sasuke who had remained silent throughout the entire conversation.

"To tell you the truth, I don't want to marry Naru." Both kings looked shocked as Sakura beamed with happiness.

"See what did I tell you? He doesn't love her, he's only been brainwashed by her! Now that he realizes that I'm the one who truly loves him he'll gladly dump that girl for me!."

"Is there a reason why you don't want to marry my daughter Sasuke-kun?"

"I… I no longer have any feelings for her."

"Is it because she didn't tell you that she was a princess of the Wind Country?" Sasuke didn't make any indications that the king's statement was correct. He sighed. "Sasuke-kun for a moment imagine what it was like in my daughter's shoes. She's had to fend for herself ever since her mother died. Not only that she's believed that I've wanted her dead so when she found out the truth, she didn't accept the fact that I was her father. It's not entirely her fault; I believe the fault also lies with you."

"How am I at fault?" Sasuke started to raise his voice. "She had numerous times to tell me the truth but she refused to and because of that I don't think I can trust her anymore, let alone marry her."

"Sasuke, consider everything that she's done for you. The countless times she's put herself in danger in order to protect you doesn't any of that mean anything to you?"

"No." He coldly stated. "Now father I want you to respect my wishes and allow me to marry Princess Sakura. The only feelings that I have for Uzumaki-san is detest. I will never marry her." Without another word he started to head out for the door and when he did he thought he saw a flash of yellow turning on a corridor. _That couldn't of have been her._ He told himself, but somewhere inside he knew that Naru had heard everything that he had said.

Naru was running down the corridors with tears blinding her eyes. She suddenly stopped and collapsed against a wall. _He hates me, to the point where he'd rather marry Sakura than see me again. What should I do? If I tell him about the baby, he'll probably hate me even more for binding myself to him._ She brought her knees close to her body as she silently cried to herself. "Naru." She looked up with her tear streaked face and saw Neji. "You have to come with me." She slowly got up and followed him.

As Naru walked back to her room she felt like an empty shell. _What should I do now? Sasuke doesn't love me anymore… If Sakura wasn't around then maybe he would feel differently._ She then made up her mind. Instead of heading to her room she went to garden to pick some herbs that she would need. After she had gotten everything she needed she headed to the kitchen.

"Hey Choji." She said to the head cook's son.

"Oh Naru, what are you doing here?" She raised her basket of herbs.

"I wanted to cook something." She looked around the kitchen for a sweet potato to make daigakuimo. She then washed in and started to cut it. First vertically in half, then she cut it into rolling wedges. After she finished she placed the potato pieces in water and allowed it to sit there for 10 minutes. Meanwhile she got the herbs from her basket and started to finely chop them into tiny pieces, and then she ground it into a powder. Once the 10 minutes were almost up she got a pan, put a bit of oil in it and a small amount of sugar. She lightly drained the potatoes and dropped them into the pan. She placed a lid on the pan and waited for two minutes. When the time was up she opened the lid and flipped over the pieces and closed it again. She repeated this process until the potato turned an even golden color and put it on a serving plate. For the garnishing she added toasted black sesame seeds and the powder she had made with the herbs. Satisfied with the appeal of the desert she motioned for a servant to bring it to Princess Sakura and to tell her that Prince Sasuke had asked someone to make it for her. She took her basket of leftover herbs and had them burned in the oven.

Princess Sakura's room…

Sakura looking through her closets to decide which dress to wear. _Hmm should I wear this one with the sakura flower pattern or this pretty pink one. Whatever it doesn't matter, I'll look beautiful in anything._ She decided to go with the sakura flower pattern. As she was about to put it on she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" She said irritably.

"Princess Sakura, Prince Sasuke told me to bring this to you."

"Oh come in!" She chirped. The servant opened the door and placed the dessert on the table. "Oh it's daigakuimo! My favorite! Sasuke-kun must have known that I love this and had it made for me." She picked up the pair of chopsticks and quickly ate the entire plate of sweets. "It's so fluffy yet crispy, I can eat this forever!" After she finished eating she got dressed and went out to look for Sasuke. "Sasuke-kuuun!" She found him walking in the courtyard. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just taking a breather."

"Oh, thank-you for the desert you sent me it was really delicious!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You told someone to make daigakuimo for me didn't you?"

"No I didn't."

"Then who…" Sakura suddenly felt very tired and she collapsed to the ground.

"Oi Sakura! Wake up! Someone go get Tsunade!" He yelled as he carried her to her room. There must have been something in that desert but who sent it to her? Tsunade slammed the door open and was looking extremely unhappy.

"Brat did you know that you interrupted my napping time? You better have a good reason for waking me up." She then saw the unconscious Sakura. She raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure someone sent her a desert and told her that it was from me and she collapsed after eating it."

"Was this the plate the desert was on?" She pointed to the plate on the table. A servant who was standing in the room nodded. Tsunade inspected the plate as Sasuke started to question the girl.

"Who told you to give this to Sakura?" The servant nervously played with the hem of her shirt but remained quiet. "Who was it?" He shouted.

"It was… Naru-san. She told me give it to her under your name." She said quietly. Sasuke slammed his fist into the wall and went to look for Naru. When he got to her room he was annoyed that she was calmly writing something at her table.

"What the hell did you do to Sakura?" She continued to write not caring to acknowledge his presence. In his anger Sasuke lifted Naru up from the ground by clenching her shirt. "What did you do?" His voice was filled with anger but Naru kept a calm and composed face.

"I poisoned her." Sasuke froze. "You should go be with her; she might die at any time."

"Tsunade will find an antidote." Naru let out an airy laugh.

"You forget that I used to be her student. I know a thing or two about poisons and let me tell you this, not even Tsunade will be able to find an antidote." He released her and went back to Sakura's room. _What a fool_. She continued write and after she was done she placed the letter in an envelope and put inside her jacket.

Princess Sakura's room…

Sasuke rushed in and saw that Tsunade was examining the plate on the table. "Will you be able to find a cure?"

"It's hard to say. I've never seen this type of poison before and Sakura will probably be dead by the time I find an antidote. Naru was the one who made this poison right?" Sasuke nodded. "I guess no matter who it is, jealous women always do rash things."

"There must be something you can do." Tsunade sighed.

"Well first go send someone to the kitchen to see if she left any of the herbs she used. Then talk to Naru and see what she wants. There must be a reason why she's doing all of this." Sasuke walked out of the room to go confront her again but when he reached her room for the second time that she wasn't there.

"Sasuke." He turned around and saw his brother in the doorway. "I heard what happened is Sakura going to be okay?"

"Tsunade says that she might not be able to find an antidote." Itachi sighed.

"You know why she's doing this right? She's desperate to keep you bounded to her. Even if it means that you'll hate her for the rest of her life."

"She's gone mad. If she thinks for a second that this will make me stay by her side then she's sadly mistaken." He stormed out of the room and began to look for her. _Naru what in the world are you trying to do? If you do this he'll kill you if you don't give him the antidote. I hope for both of your sakes that you know what you're doing._ As Sasuke briskly ran around the castle he soon found his former bodyguard talking to Neji. "Naru I've have enough of your games. What the hell do you want in exchange for the antidote?"

"Sasuke-sama." Neji greeted. Naru placed a finger on her lips and smiled at Neji.

"Remember to keep your promise Neji. Sasuke, let's go for a walk." Not having much of a choice he tolerated her suggestion. They continued to walk in silence and before he knew it they were at the Sacred Tree. "Do you remember when we first met?" She asked as she looked over the lake.

"Yes. I do. Regrettably I took pity on you and brought you back to the castle."

"You regret it don't you? Meeting me? You know if you had let me drown then none of this would have happened. I knew you wouldn't have the heart to forgive me so I chose to end my life but you chose to let me live."

"What do you want from me? What do I have to do to make you give me the antidote?" Naru was quiet for a while before she answered.

"I want to be free from you. I don't want to have be held down by you anymore. Set me free and I'll give you the antidote." A cold wind blew through the air as the branches and leaves on the Sacred Tree shook.

"No, give me the antidote first then I'll set you free." Naru laughed.

"I'm not an idiot Sasuke if I give you the antidote first you'll kill me the second after you get it."

"Fine." In order for a person to be unbound by their mate they must bite them again to revoke the bounds that tie them together. As Sasuke brought his teeth closer and closer to her neck, Naru did not notice the evil glint in his eyes. In a flash he drew his katana stabbed her in the chest. "You're a fool to think that I would set you free. Now give me the antidote or I won't purposefully miss again." He plunged the sword in chest her deeper as Naru coughed up blood.

"Do you really love her more than me?"

"I never loved you; I was just using you as a way to deal with the pressure of being a prince." Naru let out a small laugh.

"I actually believed that you would set me free, but I guess you saw through my gimmick. There is no antidote. I was going to give you a fake antidote right after you set me free. So I guess in the end both of us couldn see through each other's trick

"What do you mean there's no antidote?"

"Like I said I wanted her to die and I purposefully made a poison without an antidote. You better go back to her while she still has some time left. I think it's almost up." He let go of the katana and ran back to the castle leaving Naru standing a pool of her own blood. _How cruel, he missed an artery so it would take more time for me to die. He really must want me to suffer till the end. _She tried to balance herself by leaning on the tree but she could find the strength in her legs to keep standing. She slowly slid her body down to the ground as she breathed slowly to lessen the pain in her chest. _Why do I keep hurting him? Even now I'm lying to him about everything._ As she looked towards the sky she noticed snow started to fall._ How ironic, it's just like the day we met._ She allowed a single tear to run down her cheek as she coughed up more blood. She noticed the ring that was still on her finger and she slowly took it off and she read the inside of the ring. _Love you for eternity. _More tears slipped down her face. _You broke both of your promises to me._ She found herself having trouble breathing as the night air got colder and colder_. I'm sorry Sasuke. Please be happy._ Without another thought she lost consciousness as she laid in the bloodied snow praying for her true love's happiness after her death.

* * *

><p>That's the end Naru dies and Sasuke and Sakura get married and have beautiful pink haired babies together. Just kidding! Gosh if that was the ending I'd probably slap myself for writing such a crappy ending.<p>

Anyone feel like crying? (I was kind of tearing up when I wrote this) *Blows on tissue The next chapter will be the last one for Sealed Fate and it will explain why I chose that title for this story. So please review and look forward to the last chapter update on the 3rd!

Random note: The desert that Naru made can be found on youtube! I've made it myself and it's pretty good. :] Just go to and type in daigakuimo + cookingwithdog (it's not what you think XD)


	11. Chapter 11

Here it is... The last chapter, once again I want to thank all my readers who've been kind enough to leave me reviews and words of encouragement to continue writing. I noticed that in last chapter there were a couple of people who didn't like the OOC character development of Sasuke and I apologize for that. In the future I will try my best to do a better job developing characters. Special thanks to Karishiana who was my first reviewer and has been reviewing every single one of my chapters. So enjoy this last chapter and I hope you guys will read other stories that I'll post in the future.

* * *

><p>Earlier that day…<p>

"Uncle there's something I have to tell you." Hiashi looked up from his desk and looked at his nephew.

"What is it Neji?"

"There's something that I've been keeping a secret but I don't think I can stay quiet any longer."

"It sounds serious, tell me what is it?"

"The truth is Naru slept with Prince Sasuke." The Huyga elder turned stoned faced.

"What did you say?"

"She slept with him on his birthday. He was drunk and she helped his to his room, which was when they slept together."

"That was more than 2 months ago! Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"I… I was afraid that Prince Sasuke's reputation would be affected." Hiashi sighed. "I'm going to call a meeting with all the elders go get Naru; I want to get to the bottom of this." Neji bowed and he left the room. As he looked around the castle he randomly found Naru sitting in a corridor crying. "Naru. You have to come with me." She looked up at him with her sad cerulean eyes, stood up and followed him. They continued to walk until they reached a part of the castle that Naru had never been in.

"Where is this?" Neji opened the doors.

"The elders meeting room." Naru eyes widen.

"You told them? Why would you do that?"

"I'm sorry but you deserve to be punished for your actions and I don't think it's proper for you to marry Prince Sasuke." Naru stared at the ground.

"You're right, Sasuke deserves better than me." Taking a deep breath she walked in the room as Neji closed the door behind both of them. There was a circular light shining on the floor in the middle of the room as many elders sat hidden in the shadows.

"Naru Uzumaki step forward." She recognized the voice as Danzo's and she walked to the center of the room. "We are here to put you on trial for your crimes. I will now state them. You slept with the Second Prince of Konoha, and after you found out that you would be unable to mold chakra again you still remained Prince Sasuke's bodyguard. What do you have to say towards these allegations?"

"They're all true." Everyone around the room start to speak softly as they spoke disapprovingly to the person next to them. A gavel hit a table to silence everyone.

"Let me ask you further then do you seduce Prince Sasuke or did he rape you?" Naru thought for a moment. "Remember someone will have be punished by the end of this night."

"If I said he raped me what would happen to him?"

"We would strip him of his title and banish him from Konoha." Naru closed her eyes. _I guess there's only one thing I can do._

"I seduced him when was drunk. I knew I shouldn't have done it but I thought that if I slept with him he would love me, but I was wrong. If anyone should be punished it should be me." Again everyone in the room started to talk quietly amongst themselves. Danzo hit the gavel on his table again. "Are you sure that is what you want to say? You are aware of the punishment for admitting to this crime don't you?"

"I'm very well aware of it that's why I created excuses for anyone who was suspicious of what happened and I lied about being raped." She easily let each lie slip off her tongue knowing that each one would make her act more convincing.

"For your actions you will be punished by death." Naru didn't even bat an eyelash after hearing her fate.

"I have a request; there are still some loose ends that I have to tie. In consideration of my services these last 10 years I would like some time before I die." Danzo stared long and hard at her.

"Very well. We already have a solution to that." Danzo clapped his hands and an ANBU member walked out with a tray in his hand. "We are aware of the fact that if you use chakra again you will die because there is no antidote. So this is what you will do. Activate your chakra and drink the cup on the tray. It should be able to hold off the poison from entering your heart giving you enough time to tie up any loose ends. Naru stared at the cup in front of her.

"How much time will I have?"

"You will not live to see the next sunrise." _Only that much time huh? I guess I have to take it. _She bowed to the council.

"Thank-you for your consideration." She released a small amount of chakra and she already felt the effects of the poison. Shaking she brought the cup to her lips and drank the contents. For the most part she could feel the poison not moving as quickly but the pain was still there. "I have another request, please don't tell Prince Sasuke about this. I don't him to know."

"We will honor your last request." She bowed again and left the room.

"I didn't expect her to lie so easily like that."

"Danzo-sama what are you saying?" Hiashi asked.

"I've been observing that child since she was first came here, she could have lived if she told the truth but she didn't want Prince Sasuke to lose his position. It's a shame such a dedicated person has to die." Neji was in shock. _Oh Kami, what have I done? _

As Naru started to walk back to her room she had already made up her mind. I have to do something to make him hate me to the point that he just wants me dead. _What should I do?_ Then she thought about poisoning Sakura. _As much as I don't like her it would probably hurt Sasuke if she died, maybe I could make a non-lethal poison. One that would have symptoms of being poisoned but it won't actually kill her. That would probably be the best thing to do._ With that she walked to the garden to pick out the herbs she would need. Then she headed to the kitchen made the desert and went back to her room to write Sasuke a final letter. _What should I write?_ She picked up a brush and started to write.

Dear Sasuke,

The door slammed opened and Sasuke stormed in the room demanding an antidote. After explaining that Sakura didn't have much time left Sasuke left the room as Naru finished the rest of her letter_. How should I give this to him? Maybe I can give it someone to give it to him but who would do that without questioning what was in it?_ Neji's imagine appeared in her head, she tucked the letter in her jacket and left the room to find Neji. She found him outside his room. "Neji." He avoided looking at her as the guilt was eating him from the inside. "I need to ask you for a favor." She took out the letter and handed it him.

"What is it?"

"It's a letter for Sasuke. I need you to give to him, just make sure it's after sunrise." He looked at her.

"But you'll be dead by then." She smiled softly.

"I know that's why it has to be after sunrise. Please just give it to him. You owe me at least this much." He gripped the letter in his hands and pocketed it.

"I promise I'll give it to him." At that moment Sasuke walked up to them.

Present Time…

Sasuke rushed back to the castle hoping to he would make it back on time. _What the hell am I doing? I don't really love Sakura I'm just using her as a diversion for my feelings._ When he finally arrived in Sakura's room he noticed there were many more people there. King Minato, his son, Kyuubi, his father, King Fugaku, Itachi, Sai, Hinata, Neji, and Tsunade was still in the room. "How is she?"

"She's still alive if that's what you want to know. Where's Naru?" Sasuke remembered her had left her to die and didn't want to answer the question.

"She said there's no antidote for the poison." Tsunade slowly comprehended each word as if they were an explanation to everything.

"There's no antidote! I remember now, Naru made this non-lethal poison when she was my student. There is no antidote because it's not necessary. It acts like a poison but it's not dangerous it more like a sleeping pill. Sakura should be able to wake up soon the time limit of the poison is about two hours." Her accurate prediction was right. Within a few minutes Sakura woke up from her slumber.

"Why is everyone in my room? Sasuke-kun! What happened? I remember talking to you but then I can't remember anything else."

"Nothing happened really." Everyone stared at Sasuke and quietly understood him, if he had told her the truth she would make the situation much worse than what it really was.

"Okay everyone out. Let Sakura rest." Tsunade shooed everyone out as she closed the doors behind her. "Sasuke do you know why Naru would do this?" He shook his head. Something wasn't right but he couldn't place his finger on it.

"Fugaku, I'm sorry for everything that Naru has done, I've only known her for a day so I can't explain her actions."

"Sasuke where is Naru now?"

"She's bleeding under the Sacred Tree." Everyone was quiet and alarmed.

"Why is she bleeding?" Itachi pressed. He was hoping that what he was thinking wasn't true.

"I stabbed her to try to force her to give me the antidote but she didn't so I left her there."

"You did what?" Kyuubi grabbed Sasuke's shirt and pushed him against the wall.

"Sasuke do you have any idea what you've done?" Sasuke remained impassive. "You don't know do you? The things she's done for you, everything that she's kept a secret in order to protect you. She's never done anything to hurt you!" Sasuke scoffed.

"You're wrong, she betrayed me by lying about everything."

"She didn't know she was King Minato's daughter. It's not her fault. Even if you did blame her for anything I never thought that you would harm the both of them like that."

"What do you mean both of them?"

"She didn't tell you did she? She's pregnant and the baby is yours." At this point Kyuubi was too shocked to keep Sasuke pinned to the wall. Sasuke kept replaying Itachi's words over and over again in his mind. _That can't be true, I would have noticed it but why didn't I?_

"I'm sorry Sasuke-sama." Everyone turned their attention to Neji. "It's my fault. Everything that happened was because of me."

"Neji what are you talking about?"

"I… told the elders that Naru slept with Sasuke and when they questioned her about what happened she said that she seduced him so he wouldn't be punished for his actions."

"What do you mean punished?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"She activated her chakra again. But the elders gave her something that would keep the poison from killing her for a while."

"How much time does she have?"

"She probably won't live till sunrise. There's something else, she left a letter for you, but she told me not to give it to you until after sunrise." Neji took out the letter and Sasuke hurriedly opened it.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_By the time you're reading this I won't be on this Earth anymore. I know I've done many things to hurt you and for that I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you, but my actions spoke otherwise. I know you'll never forgive me, but please know that I love you, I always have and I always will. Because of that I was willing to do whatever it took to protect you. Please tell my father and Kyuubi not to be angered by my death because I chose to die. I knew that you would kill me once you found that that there was no antidote so this was why I angered you this way. From now on please forget about me, pretend that I never existed. I hope that you will be happy for the rest of your life knowing that you won't have to see me again. I wasn't able to thank-you for everything that you've done for me, but in my next life I will repay you. Good-bye._

-Naru

Sasuke dropped the letter. _She didn't even mention the baby or how she took the blame for everything. Why was she so selfless? Oh Kami what have I done?_ "What time is it?"

"It's four in the morning. The sun should be rising soon." Sasuke ran off, he prayed that he would be able to see Naru one more time. "She is foolish isn't she? But I guess that's just the way she is."

"I have to go see her." King Minato was about to followed Sasuke but Fugaku stopped him.

"It's better if it's just Sasuke, they have a lot of things to say and frankly time isn't on their side."

Sasuke was sprinting to the Sacred Tree he stopped abruptly when he saw her figure in the distance covered in red snow. _Please don't tell me I was too late._ He rushed to her side and pulled her out of the snow and started to shake her. "Naru wake up!" She didn't show any signs of life and she remained still. _Please wake up. I don't want to lose you like this._

_This chakra is so familiar. Sasuke?_ She struggled to open her heavy eyelids, when her eyes focused on her surroundings as she stared face to face with Sasuke. "Why are you here?" Her voice will filled with sorrow as tears ran down her face. "You're not suppose to see me again so why am I still alive?"

"Neji and Itachi told me the truth. Why didn't you tell me everything?" Her eyes were filled with sadness.

"Because I knew you wouldn't care. If I died then everything would be back to normal. With me out of the way you could marry Sakura and then you wouldn't be tied down to me or our baby." Sasuke was shocked. Naru was right; if she had told him everything earlier he wouldn't have cared or believed her. "Sasuke, I'm sorry, for everything. If I never came into your life none of these things would have happened. I should have died ten years ago, but I was so desperate to survive that I didn't think of the consequences. It's ironic isn't it? Ten years ago I would have died in this very spot if you didn't save me but ten years later I'm right back where I started."

"Why did you do this? You should have stayed alive at least of the child's sake."

"I could have but in the end the child would have the same fate as me wouldn't it? With a half-blood mother and no father it would never be happy." She could feel her chest constricting as her time was almost up. "Sasuke can you promise me something?

"What is it?" He could feel her body heat dying away.

"Can you make sure that our child has a proper burial? I don't care what happens to me but our child is innocent. Even if you hate me our child shouldn't have to suffer because of my actions. So please, this is the only thing that I've ever asked of you, please." _Why are you so selfless? To the very end you don't even blame me for anything that I've done. _

"I swear I will." Naru smiled slightly.

"Thank-you, please just keep this promise." She slowly grabbed his hand and gave him back the ring he had given her. "Those words on the band are meant for someone that you truly love. I hope you'll that meet person someday soon." Even though she was smiling tears were running down her face. She traced her fingers on the black blade that was in her chest as more tears fell. "I broke my promise to you, do you remember? I told you that you would never have to use this because I would always protect you." She let out a bitter laugh. "I guess it's just one more thing that I've lied to you about." _I have to say something, before it's too late_. "Sasuke pull it out, the katana."

"If I do that you'll bleed to death."

"I know, but I rather die by your hands than this poison please." She took his hand guided it to the blade of the sword as she first wrapped her hand around it then placed his hand over hers. With both her hands she pulled the katana out causing her wound to spill out more blood.

"Why did you do that?" Naru was having a difficult time breathing as she felt blood fill up her lungs.

"I..I can't make up the mistakes I've made, this is my way of making it up to you." Sasuke pulled her body closer to him. _Why can't I tell her the truth? I never hated her, I was blinded by anger and because of that she's has to pay the ultimate price._

"Naru, I never hated you. I love you. I never stopped loving you please don't die. Naru?" Her eyes were closed and she had stopped breathing. For once in his life Sasuke had tears running down his face. _What have I done? Kami please don't take her away from me! I don't need my life just save them please._ Just then he remembered something that he had read a couple of days ago. He placed a bloodied hand on the Sacred Tree as he tried to form a connection with it.

_Prince Sasuke._ It spoke to him through his mind. _How can I be of assistance to you?_

_Please save her. _

_Why should I do that? I've been observing the both of you for quite some time now and it seems like death was the best option for her._

_She doesn't deserve to die. I was the one that pushed her to this. I'm begging you, please save her._

_What are you willing to give up in exchange for her life?_

_Anything, my crown and my life. _

_Fine your life in exchange for hers. Let me warn you Prince Sasuke, there is a chance that I won't be able to save her. Knowing that are still willing to give up your life for the chance of her survival?_

_Yes._

_Very well. _The tree wrapped one of its branches around Naru's body and another around Sasuke. They both started to glow a light blue and within a few minutes the tree dropped the both of them to the ground. _I'm sorry but it's too late to save her_. Sasuke stared at her peaceful face as he hugged her one last time.

_Thank-you for trying._

_Can I still take your life even though it is futile to save her?_

_Yes. A deal's a deal._ The tree raised a sharpened branch and it was about to strike but it stopped millimeters away from Sasuke's chest.

_You pass._

_What are you talking about?_

_I was testing you to see how far you were willing to go for her. You've hurt her so many times already can I trust that you'll never hurt her again?_

_I swear I will devote my life to making things right. _

_Very good_. The tree a vine around Naru as a green glow emitted from it. In a few minutes the tree released her and Sasuke caught her. _Remember your promise Prince Sasuke. _

_I will. _He gently shook her. "Naru wake up." Her eyelids fluttered opened. Her eyes were greeted with the light from the sunrise and she used a hand to cover the blinding light.

"Sasuke? How am I still alive?" He put her down on her feet and held her as tightly as he could.

"I asked the Sacred Tree to save you in exchange for my life. But I guess it was testing to see how far I was willing to go to have you back and I passed. So from now on I'll treasure you, the both of you." Tears of happiness fell down her cheeks as she hugged him back. He let her go and got down on one knee.

"Naru I love you. Even when I found out that you were King Minato's daughter I still loved you but I didn't want to show it. From now on I promise to never forsake you again. So will you marry me?" He held out the ring she had given back to him.

"Sasuke." Tears brimmed in her eyes as she flung her arms around him. "Yes!" He placed the ring on her left ring finger and continued to hug her.

"Now the only problem is explaining this to Sakura again." Naru smiled.

"I'll help you." The two walked hand in hand back to the castle. Love is an entity that is so strong that it is capable of doing anything. Sometimes love is able to change fate and destiny like it changed Naru's sealed fate. A person who was destined to die was saved by her love's wish to save her life and because of that we should never question the boundaries of love because there are none; love is infinite and endless. There will always be hardships but as long as you try your hardest and push through the hard times love can also do the same.

* * *

><p>The End :]<p> 


End file.
